Her Killer Smile
by derivereine
Summary: John Cena, Randy Orton, Adam Copeland and Jeff Hardy fall under the spell of one woman. One deadly, powerful woman. Only one will survive. OC's, John, Randy, Adam, Jeff and Cody.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. Nothing like the others. I warn you now there will be content not suitable for immature jackers.  
I'll know if you decide to start copying me, too.  
Inspired by James Patterson and the wonder Vera Roberts on here. Check her out, she's fantastic.**

**I own Corporate Chaos, Elodie LeRoux Reine-Taylor and Charlotte LeRoux Reine-Taylor. (Ridiculously long, I know. They have meanings which will be explained)  
Becky owns herself-she appears in this story as Becky Runnels/Rhodes.**

**Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-The End.**

_She anxiously awaited the key to turn in the door, the alarm to be turned off and the inevitable "Honey! I'm home!"._

_Oh how she despised those three words and his patronsing 'We're-A-Happy-Couple' tone._

_She despised everything about her husband, apart, of course, from his wealth and the pre-nup she'd made him sign._

_Oh, her husband loved her alright. She just didn't love him._

_Not that you'd ever of known it, mind. The picture of a perfect wife, a successful professional wrestler and a joint CEO of a huge world famous enterprise._

_**She'd**__ built everything up from nothing, not her husband. He bought her silence with expensive gifts and trips away to far flung corners of the earth, where sometimes even the paparazzi didn't find them._

_Not that she minded that-the press attention did get too much for her and her stupidly famous husband._

_The wonderful, gullible and handsome John Cena. _

_Lying back into her bed and staring at the wall, she recounted the week that she and her second husband had shocked the world._

* * *

This wasn't her first day at work, but it was her first day after coming clean about her relationship with John Cena, one of the top Superstars in the company.

She was expecting a barrage of insults, cat calling and snide put downs. What she got was silence and a note on her locker room door that Vince wanted to see her.

"Vince" she nodded and sat down opposite the desk.

"Elodie" Vince adressed her with a slight smile "I'm going to talk to you about that letter you sent to me two days ago."

"Okay. I presume you have a problem with it?" Elodie raised one perfect eyebrow and maintained eye contact with her boss.

"Read throught it" he pushed her letter across the desk to her "And tell me if you mean it"

**Mr V. McMahon,**

**At this time in my life, I wish to no longer be contracted to World Wrestling Entertainment. I feel I have accomplished all that is possible for the time being and do not wish to ruin my star quality by re-appearing in the same old storylines.**

**I will, of course, drop the title to either Melina Perez or Becky Runnels, as I see only potential in those two women.**

**Maybe in the future I shall return to the company, but right now I wish to focus on Corporate Chaos.**

**Sincerely,**

**Elodie E. LeRoux Reine-Taylor **

"I don't see the problem, Vince. I want my release so then I can work in my company. We just started a new branch in the business and I need to oversee it" Elodie stated, pushing the letter back to Vince.

"Your relationship with Mr Cena will suffer because of the distance you know." Vince tried one last time to make her stay

Elodie simply smiled "I think you'll find an email from John which ensures that it won't"

Vince frowned, but turned to his computer and selected an un-opened file. His face began to turn red as he scanned through it "Is this your doing?"

"No. It was all John's idea. He hates the schedule, the travelling and the wear and tear on his body." Elodie's voice was steady, but had a hint of a mocking tone woven thorugh some of the words.

The printer next to her whirred into action and John's email spat out of it-Elodie deftly catching it as it shot out. She had not read John's resignation before; he did not want her to see it.

Not that he could stop her now.

**Vince,**

**In order to spend time with Elodie and live a long life, I am asking for my immediate release from the company.**

**I will probably regret this decision whilst I'm in between movie scripts, but right now, I've got 5 sat on my desk that I'm willing to star in.**

**I've had good years with the WWE, but it's time to move on now.**

**I hope to marry Elodie and have children with her-don't worry, I'll send them your way as soon as they can walk.**

**Sincerely,**

**John Cena.**

Elodie's eyebrows shot up as she read and re-read the last part of the email. If he wanted to marry her, that was fine.

It fit exactly into her plan.

Not that the poor soul knew of Elodie's grand plan, only Charlotte, Elodie's younger sister knew almost every detail.

She didn't know everything, of course. Elodie was many things, but stupid was never one of them.

"I'll be leaving now, Vince. You can reach me on my cell if you need any details. I'll appear on RAW tonight and vacate the title." Elodie left Vince's office with a smirk on her face, money in her pocket and lunch with her sister on her mind.

* * *

Charlotte blew the foam from her coffee as her sister spoke-her soft feminine voice becoming harsh and quiet in a way that nobody expected her to be capable of except Charlotte, who expected nothing less at times like these. She surveyed her sister's appearance, fully aware that Eadoin was doing the same to her. Taking in her sisters aviator sunglasses, fine bone structure and loose curled hair, you'd of thought her to be a model, not an Entrepreneur with a deadly and sinster mind. Eadoin was Elodie's real first name, with Elodie being her middle name. She never had liked it, or known the meaning of it.

Charlotte smiled. Her older sister was the epitome of her real name's meaning: Jealousy. Her parents had chosen well with all of Eadoin's name, Jealousy and Wealth. Many had commented that they had gotten it right once again with Charlotte Aoife, Free Spirit and Beauty. She was known for her spontaneous nature and her good looks, inherited from her French mother, Marie-Louis. Their Gaelic/American father Rab, appeared to have entered more into Eadoine's face than Charlotte's. The fiery temper she had though definitely proved that she was her father's daughter.

Elodie ran a hand through her recently dyed brown hair and frowned at her sibling "What're you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Charlotte brightened "I like how you've left bits of red in"

"Yeah. Thanks Daddy for the hair." El snorted and sipped some of her coffee "Anyway, back to next weekend."

"I...Eadoin..." Charlotte faltered and her sister glared at her over her huge sunglasses. Why she was wearing them in November remained a mystery.

"Elodie."

Charlotte rolled her light blue eyes "Whatever. Are you sure about this, E? You sure you want to do this?"

Elodie smirked "If I don't do it, he'll do it himself." She gasped "C, you're a genius. Suicide by OD."

Her younger sister frowned "What were you going to do, shoot him?"

Elodie shrugged "Figured I'd cross that bridge when I came to it."

"You fool, El." Charlotte shook her head and drank some more coffee "At least wait until you're married?"

"Engaged?" Elodie reasoned "Marriage is overrated"

"Or so they say" Charlotte laughed, raking a gloved hand through her blonde hair- a characteristic she figured was from some ancestor of hers.

As Elodie began to speak, Charlotte's cell began to ring. She answered it quickly, yelled a few things in German and hung up. She laughed at her younger sister's face and carried on speaking "Elodie Cena. Has a pretty nice ring to it."

"Shame that's not your name" Charlotte snorted, drinking the last of her coffee "You done?"

Elodie nodded but held up a finger as her phone rang from inside her Mulberry bag "Becky? Hey"

_"Where are you?"_

"At lunch with my sister. I'm just leaving."

_"I heard. Why?"_

Elodie laughed slightly "Wrestling is boring me now. I'm going back to being a business woman, Becky"

_"I don't want you to go."_

"I'll give you the Women's Title."

_"When do you leave?"_

Elodie smiled. She admired Becky for the way she'd acted shy around her husband Cody at first, then on their first date revealing her true self and making Cody fall for her in a matter of minutes. Now married and extremely wealthy with a gorgeous man as her groom, she was pretty much the envy of thousands of teenagers all hoping they could steal Cody away from her. Some of them even went as far as to say they knew Becky to get close to him backstage and she had about 10 imposters on Myspace alone.

"It ends tonight, Becky. It ends tonight" Elodie hung up and for a second was almost sad. She then remembered how much she was worth and how much she stood to gain from John's life insurance, secret accounts and property. That put her in a very good mood. Of course, as sister's are sister's, Charlotte noticed the sudden change in Elodie's mood and turned to her as they began to walk to the valet parking

"Keep thinking about that money, bitch, because a quarter of it's mine"

Elodie simply snorted and collected her keys to her Mercedes "Only if I get caught"


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

**I warn you now, this IS going to contain drug use.  
I'm updating quickly because I'm scared of Becky. -hides-**

**Hahah, seriously.**

**Thank you for the reviews, fav's and stuff :D  
Just to make you aware, this whole story is one HUGE flashback.  
The papragraph's in italics are present day.  
Elodie is the main characters name when she's playing nice, but when she's around her inner circle, I'll refer to her as Eadoin.**

**Review!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2-Surprise, surprise.**

"...Tonight, guys, seriously, listen to me" Elodie stood in the RAW ring addressing the crowd for what was probably the last time "I am leaving the WWE"

A loud sound of booing erupted from the crowd and she smiled slightly "I know, I know. I'm a busy woman, as most of you probably know. My company's clothing and cosmetic lines are going to be made public-which means you guys haven't seen the last of me!"

Melina's music hit and she strode down to the ring, giving Elodie a sly smile "Shame. I was hoping to be rid of you, finally." She eyed the Women's Title belt and Elodie smiled;

"No, bitch this isn't for you. This is going to the amazing Becky" as she said those last words, new music hit and Becky strode out to the ring. Elodie handed her title belt to the shorter woman and raised her hand, as if to show the passing of the torch.

* * *

"You did great, El!" Randy Orton stopped Elodie on her way out of the building. Elodie's mouth curved into a smile and she kissed Randy on the cheek lightly

"Thanks, Randy. I'll say 'hi' to JC for you if you want?"

He nodded "Catch you later babe" Elodie smiled once again and carried on walking out to her car. She needed to speak to her sister, now.

As she opened her car door, her sister greeted her 'Hello' and typed a ZIP code into the cars Satellite Navigation device.

"You're meeting John at a restaurant. He'll probably propose with that big ass yellow diamond ring from Tiffany" Charlotte said, her voice slightly mocking as she leant back into her seat.

Eadoin snorted as she started up the car and reversed out of the parking lot "I'll add it to my collection"

The sisters smiled at each other-Elodie's first husband was a renowned Neurologist with an additional Ph.D in Psychology. He knew other people's brains like the back of his hand, but needed drugs to figure his own out.

"Eadoin Barker." Charlotte laughed, then caught the look on her sister's face "Alright, calm down, _Elodie._"

"Elodie Cena" she smiled and turned left as the device instructed her to

"Remind me again why you want to kill your future husband-to-be?" her sister asked, applying her red lipstick and pouting into her compact

"Kelly Carlson" Eadoin spat. Her sister chuckled;

"Eadoin, was he actually still fucking her after the film wrapped?" she snapped the mirror shut and turned to look at her sister's steely face, illuminated by the red traffic light in the darkness. Her silence spoke a million words "Okay then. Next weekend, around 6?"

"Half five." came the reply, barely audible over the rev of the Mercedes engine when the light turned to green.

"No way, Eadoin. You'll still be fucking then."

Her sister laughed at this and let the 'Eadoin' slide. "His face'll be a picture at the wedding when my real name is announced"

Charlotte laughed, hitting her sister's right shoulder "Yeah, E, it'll be a digital picture because he isn't going to make it to the wedding!"

The two women laughed the whole way to the restaurant-Charlotte taking Eadoin's keys to drive herself home. _New York City at night she thought, can't beat it._

* * *

John's eyes twinkled as he took hold of Elodie's hands across the table "Marry me."

Elodie immediatley turned on her tears. Surely an Oscar was next in line for her "Oh gosh! John!"

Just as Charlotte predicted, that yellow diamond ring from Tiffany was soon shoved into her face and then when she accepted his proposal, onto her ring finger.

They spent another half an hour celebrating until John went to the restroom, undoubtedly to do some more drugs. Eadoin smirked and text Charlotte and Becky from under the table.

**I love it when a plan comes together-especially in the form of a yellow diamond!  
Much love.**

Eadoin smirked to herself and admired the glint of her ring in the candlelight. Her phone soon buzzed a reply back from her smug sister:

**I love it when a plan comes together and amounts into tens of millions of dollars and an obituary.  
I'll take care to start setting up the alibi's tonight.**

As much as her sister was spontaneous, she was also very, very in control of any plan that she felt the need to be involved in. Chaos Cosmetics-Check!-and a fat one at that. Her sister's one genius idea alone was set to rake her in at least $250 million in **two **years. Chaos Couture, another of her sister's lone idea's would roll her in that amount in a **year.**

There was no doubt about it-her sister was a **very **rich bitch.

* * *

_The sisters looked at each other from across the room and smirked. The money was still rolling in, they were still on top of everything and everyone and they still had each other._

_"I'm bored" Charlotte announced, swinging her legs from the bed and padding around the room._

_Eadoin hushed her sister as her cell vibrated on her bed. She picked it up and saw a text from Becky:_

_**Just got in from the hospital now, Adam Nathan Runnels weighs in at a very healthy 7lb 6oz. He's napping with daddy now and I feel fat.  
Thank God Cody's still in love with me, huh?**__**Seriously though girls, just wait until you have your first child. It's a beautiful moment.  
Anyway, my darlings, I better go, Cody's decided he wants to help me lose my baby weight in another form of 'excercise' HAHA!  
I love you both and I'll see you next Wednesday.  
Bex.**_

_Charlotte and Eadoin laughed at the once hard ass Becky going all 'Mommy' on them and returned to their memories once more._

* * *

"Baby, I need to tell you something" Elodie mumbled from John's chest as they lay together, coming down from their Ketamine high.

John grunted to indicate for her to go on "My name is Eadoin Elodie."

"It's what?!" he laughed and kissed her head "That's crazy"

"I know. Please call me Elodie though. I just didn't want you to worry in the church"

"Okay. That's fine. Can I sleep now?" John sighed, obviously tired.

"You can sleep forever, baby" Elodie smirked as he shut his eyes.

If only he knew.


	3. Chapter 3: Drag

**For Becky, the only gorgeous Wisconsin chick who'd make me cry if she fell off a turnbuckle.  
Screw CMBE. **

**I like this chapter.  
Review, please!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3-Drag**

_Saturday. Charlotte's memory, her P.O.V._

Throughout the board meeting, discussing our clothes being featured in the New York Fashion Week next year, I was antsy. My fingers tapped on the table, my eyes became glazed and the caffeine being provided by my Starbucks latte was sending my heartbeat to the sky.

My jealous sister was probably pretending to be high as a kite, whilst watching her future husband inhale crack secretly laced with PCP.

Somebody call 911.

I made my excuses and left the room-facts and figures, blah blah blah. Show me the money I can flash to my realtor and leave the boring shit to the men in suits.

Who the fuck am I kidding? I'm always hands on with every part of my company! Oh shit, they're going find out. They're going to tell the police. Oh shit. Oh shit. Fuck!

I pulled my cell out of my purse as I strode out of the building towards my red BMW. It rang through to voicemail:

Hey! You reached Elodie Cena, leave a message! I snorted. Bitch moves fast and sounds convincing. Remind me to put her in pressure meetings in the future.

"Eadoin, you lying bitch, I can't come. Oh...look, I'm stuck in traffic." I wasn't lying-it was gridlock city right now "I'll be there as soon as I can"

I hung up and turned right, driving a good distance before pulling up in front of a gated home. I entered the security code and cruised down the gravel to the main house.

* * *

Great, they're fucking and it's half 6. I have no idea what she's planning right now. I wandered into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of Evian out, unscrewing the lid and gulping some down. 

Eadoin's laptop sat on the counter, open at a blank page with a flashing cursor.

Her Cayman Islands bank account, probably.

I set the water down next to me and typed in her password. The window closed down. Shit, the password was wrong. I accessed the page again after about 5 minutes of searching.

I tried again, this time with a different password '(.,CLRRTR.,)'. The page re-loaded and gave me a list of options, of which I selected 'Recent Documets'.

**In the circumstance of a divorce between John Felix Anthony Cena and Eadoin Elodie LeRoux Reine-Taylor, all the assets are to be split 70/30 in Eadoin's favour.**

**The properties she will own are as listed:**

**10 bedroom, 12 acre mansion in New York City**

**5 bedroom water front home in the Hamptons**

**Beach front condo in Cancun**

**All international properties-including the development in Dubai.**

**She will receive half of John's current and future earnings.**

"You're bleeding him dry" I said, turning round to face my sister, my left eyebrow cocked.

She snatched the water from next to me "I won't have to"

"Eadoin. It is now a quarter to 7. The plan is gone."

Eadoin's face contorted into a smirk "Of course it is" She frowned at me "How did you even access the pre-nup? I just changed the password"

It was my turn to smirk "CLRRTR? Please. Cena. LeRoux Reine-Taylor and Runnels. Fits with the old password of 'Ruby,,Ice,,Mocha' after ours and Becky's hair colours."

Eadoin grinned "I don't give you enough credit"

"I give you too much. Now tell me, my pretty, what the fuck is going on with John? Why is he breathing?"

"Because I want my wedding present." Eadoin turned to me from where she was now chopping tomatoes. She popped a half into her mouth and did the same to me. I chewed thoughtfully as she buzzed somebody in from the front door-I had a key and another code.

"Hello ladies" Becky grinned and plopped down onto one of the tall chairs in the kitchen "You look stressed Aoifeeeee." Becky has a habit of calling me by my second name when she's just had sex and forgotten to pay her cell phone bill.

"My future brother in law is still alive" I rolled my eyes and inspected my scarlet nails.

"Sucks. I guess you want him gone as much as I do, then?" Becky asked me, pulling E's laptop over to her. She closed the open screen and logged onto her AIM. Did she just...did she just say she wants to kill John too and then log onto AIM to chat with her best friend Brittany? If she was anymore laid back, she'd be flat on it. Not that Cody would mind.

Seeing how damn happy Cody and Becky are reminds me that marriage is wonderful sometimes. It's totally thanks to me saving their relationship though.

Becky had cheated on Cody after she suspected him of seeing Maria. He caught her and she found out that Maria was actually helping him find an engagement ring. Oops.

So, after putting up with her depressed ass and getting far too drunk most nights, I took action.

I found out that Cody had taken to playing 'Romeo and Rebecca' on repeat, so I found the lyrics and, uh, rewrote them into Cody and Rebecca, then emailed them to Cody on Becky's account.

I'm a genius, I know.

He loved it, called her and they've been together ever since.

I call godmother when their kids come along.

* * *

_Eadoin's memory. Two days before the wedding._

I want everything I can possibly get my hands on. He's signed the pre-nup, paid for the wedding and re-wrote his will.

As my good friend Adam would say-I am the ultimate opportunist. Hahah, he's lucky that he got out before now. Or else it'd be him lying on that slab in 4 days.

"Char, I need you down here!" I yelled up the stairs. She ran to the top, her face ridiculously pale;

"E, call an ambulance. It's John, he's collapsed." she ran back to where I presume John's body was.

I sat for a couple of minutes, tapping my fingers on my office desk before ringing 911.

"Please come quickly" I choked out, bringing my voice to the verge of tears "It's...it's my fiance. He's not moving!"

"Ma'am please calm down. What appears to be wrong with him?"

"He's not moving or breathing!" I screeched. Jeez, what more do they need to know? I quickly gabbled the address to the operator, hung up and strolled up the stairs to join my sister.

I smirked as she sat back onto my bed, face aghast at John lying crumpled on the floor. I applied my eye drops and rubbed my face furiously, pulling off my cardigan to leave me in a simple white tank top and jeans.

Turning to look at my sister, I smiled whilst I crouched next to John "Oops."


	4. Chapter 4: Better

**I am in a very good mood thanks to RAW! and Wikipedia.  
Thank you for the reviews, but more would not go amiss!**

**I was contemplating not having John die, but decided against it.  
This chapter is written in third person.**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4-Better**

The three women were sat on a brown leather couch, eyes fixed on the television mounted on the wall.

"...Just two days before his wedding. His body was found by his future sister in law Charlotte Leroux Reine-Taylor. We will bring you up to date with any new developments."

The eldest of the women flicked the T.V. off. She eyed the keys set on the coffee table in front of her and smiled.

"Want to see my wedding present?"

* * *

"We ran a sample of his blood through tox and" The pathologist paused to grab a sheet of paper. He scanned it quickly "We found a high level of chloroquine phosphate in his system" 

"Chloroquine?" Came the reply. The pathologist put down his scalpel and looked at the younger man;

"Yes. Commonly used in medicine to prevent malaria."

"So how would he die from it?" Tyler Bellamy, the detective assigned to the case asked. He was the newest detective, yet his track record showed him to be one of the most competent.

The pathologist smiled "Simply doubling the dosage would kill you within two and a half hours. If you combine that with cocaine, ketamine and phencyclidine"

"Sorry?"

"PCP. Then you would most certainly have death knocking at your door" Arthur handed the young dectective the toxicology report "He had high levels of three recreational drugs in his system."

"So he wasn't the clean cut guy he made himself out to be?" Bellamy asked "Wait. Why would he even require chloroquine?"

"That's your job, not mine" Arthur smiled.

Tyler nodded "I guess I better pay a visit to his fiancee" With that he left the lab, the clean air hitting him like cold water. It was refreshing-especially since it hadn't been around a week old corpse.

"Oh and Tyler?" Arthur stuck his head out of the lab door

"Yes?"

"He tested negative for steroids" With a wink in the detective's direction, he disappeared back into his lab to resume the autopsy of John Cena.

* * *

"I'm afraid my sister is not up to giving interviews just yet" The tall, blonde woman who had opened the door to Detective Bellamy now tried to shut it again. He flashed her his badge 

"She's going to have to"

The woman frowned and let him in "I didn't catch your name"

"Tyler" he smiled. He quickly caught himself-this woman had some effect on him "Detective Tyler Bellamy"

"Of course" Her words came out in a purr. Tyler sensed she was good with men "I'm Charlotte, Elodie's younger sister"

She led him into what he presumed was the living room. It seemed warm, even though the colour scheme-beige, brown and cream-was hardly rich. The fire in the corner of the room was lit, and to his surprise, it was real.

"What can I do for you Detective?" Tyler turned to look at the woman who had spoken and instantly recognised her as Elodie Cena.

"You can start by telling me why your husband had chloroquine in his system" Bellamy said and accepted the offer to sit down. He looked at the shorter woman who had indicated to a chair for him-Holy shit, was that Becky Rhodes? Three beautiful women in one room. With him. He cast his eyes skyward as Elodie began to talk, silently thanking God for giving him this case. It'd be easy as pie to crack.

"...So, if you took a blood sample from me, I'd presume that I'd have chloroquine in my system" Elodie smiled and took the mug of coffee her sister had brought her.

Bellamy blinked. It'd be easy to crack, alright. If he could concentrate on anything but her face.

"What my sister is saying" Charlotte dove into the questioning "Is that they both required chloroquine for malaria prevention as they were going to Trinidad on their honeymoon"

"Could you also explain the large amounts of cocaine and PCP in his system?" Tyler fixed Elodie with a steely glare and she glared back

"Could you explain why a post mortem has been carried out on my fiance's body?"

The detective looked at Charlotte and then Becky. Finally he returned his glare to Elodie "Because somebody killed him"

Charlotte stifled a giggle. He was like a bad episode of Law and Order, this guy. It appeared that on his list of how to question suspects, being melodramatic was outlined and written in red.

"That's all well and good, but what does it have to do with Eadoin?" Becky asked. She mentally kicked herself "Or Elodie, which birth certificate have you got?"

"Elodie E. LeRoux Reine-Taylor. Born 1980 on the 17th of April. Parents Rab Taylor and Marie-Louis LeRoux Reine."

Eadoin rolled her eyes "There was me thinking that the police knew everything. My real name is Eadoin Elodie LeRoux Reine-Taylor"

Charlotte smiled "Literally translated, our last name means The Red Queen. Taylor kind of ruins it though"

"You're a blonde?" Bellamy asked, bemused

Charlotte confirmed this and pointed out that Eadoin was indeed a red head "And most definitely should be a queen"

The three women smiled at each other as Tyler checked his notes "Charlotte Aoife, born 1983 on the 24th of May"

"Well done. Now guess her age" Charlotte threw her head back in laughter as she pointed to Becky.

"Rebecca Runnels, born 1984 on the 1st of July." Tyler cursed himself. He was supposed to be questioning these women, instead he was laughing and being tested on trivia.

Eadoin turned to face him "I don't want this information to get to the press...Tyler, was it?" as he nodded she clasped hold of his hand "My husband was an addict. For a time, so was I. I'm clean now, of course, thanks to my sister and Becky. This is a very hard time for me, Detective Bellamy."

He nodded; speechless "I'll be in touch, Miss LeRoux Reine Taylor"

As he left the room, Eadoin smiled "Mrs Cena, if you don't mind."

"Of course, of course." Charlotte saw him to the door and slammed it shut behind him.

She returned to the room, a smirk spread a cross her face "He might think he's good. But we know we're better"


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On

**I feel quite ill today. On the plus side, I had my nails done and they're pretty much the coolest fucking thing ever. (This part of the A/N was written on Wednesday) **

**Thank you to the seemingly endless stream of people who reviewed the last chapter. You made my day.**

**Review this, yeah? Thanks!**

**Eadoin is pronounced Ay-dwin (like in day or hay) and Aoife is pronounced EEfa. Sounds even better if you try to say it with an Irish accent hahah.  
I do not own Etats-Unis, either. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5-Moving On**

It had been three months since the death of John Cena had been ruled accidental. His 'widow' was itching to get out again. Such a drag playing the distraught Mrs Cena.

She smiled lazily as Adam stroked her hair with his fingers, occasionally touching her cheek in an intimate gesture.

"How's Becky?" he asked. They were very alike, some had gone as far as to say they shared the same mind.

"She's good. Out shopping with Brittany"

"Charlotte?"

"Fucking Jeff."

Adam chuckled "How does Shannon feel about that?"

"Don't know. Charlotte doesn't care enough to ask him." Eadoin laughed at her sister's callous behaviour. Times like these really showed they were related.

"What about you? How are you?"

Eadoin smiled up at him "I'm just purrfect" They both laughed as Adam kissed her gently.

"Sorry...I..." he stuttered and as he looked back down to Eadoin; she smiled.

"Adam, it's fine...it's more than fine, actually" She winked and brought his head back down to her level "Well...we'll see in a second anyway, now won't we?"

He grinned. God she loved his smile "Eadoin...you know you're beautiful, don't you?"

She blushed. He was smooth, smoother than John. Adam knew, of course, that she thought highly of her beauty. Hell, he was the first man to show her how beautiful she was when she started at the WWE.

Eadoin never really had gotten over him. Well, she had, she'd gotten over him and under John, but that was beside the point. Adam drove her crazy.

"EADOIN!! I'M BACK!" At the sound of a door slamming and after a clatter of heels, Becky appeared in the lounge. "Oh my bad." She dropped her bags with a smile "I totally forgot to tell you that Mr Creepy Detective was outside my house last night"

This garnered Eadoin's full attention at a very quick speed "He was what?"

"Yeah," Becky's friend, Brit strolled in and put her bags next to Becky's "He was in his car. I brought pizza over and he nearly assaulted me on her doorway. He still thinks something happened to John."

Before anybody could speak, the front door was once again thrown open and banged very loudly shut "FOR FUCKS SAKE EADOIN! BELLAMY HAS STALKED MY ASS ALL FUCKING DAY!" Charlotte stormed into the lounge and glared at her older sister. It was her fault that Bellamy wasn't going away, wasn't being convinced by the general opinion over John's death.

Adam stood up "Do you want me to leave?" Charlotte shook her head;

"No, I like you. You deserve to know what happened...you deserve to live." The silence that followed resonated throught the room. Had she meant to say that?

"We killed John. I...I killed John." Eadoin finally said, her hands on Adam's shoulder, to stop him if he went to leave.

"What?" he spun round to look at her, his eyes bulging

"Cody has no idea, so please don't tell him." Becky butted in, beginning to unpack her shopping. Adam stared at them all. They'd gotten away with murder, literally. Nonchalant, gorgeous women, who were quite the actresses. It was no real surprise.

Adam thought for a moment "Okay. I'm in. I swear I will never tell a soul"

Charlotte smiled. Of course he wouldn't. Dead men tell no tales.

* * *

2 hours later, with all of them sat around the dinner table, it was the perfect time to strike.

The front door was kicked down and a squad of men ran into the house, looking for the three women.

"Charlotte LeRoux Reine-Taylor you're under arrest for the murder of John Cena" A tall man barked and roughly pulled her into handcuffs. She stared at Becky as they were both dragged away, Brittany reaching for her cell phone and calling Cody.

Bellamy strolled into the room "Eadoin LeRoux Reine-Taylor, you are under arrest for the murder of John Cena." He pulled her roughly against him and whispered in her ear "Gotcha"

As Eadoin was shoved into the police van next to Charlotte and Becky, her younger sister glared at Bellamy "I want my fucking lawyer and I want her now."

* * *

_Becky's Questioning_

"Please state your name" Bellamy smirked. He'd been right not to give up. They'd been monitoring the women closely. At first, all had appeared 'normal' for their situation, but less than a month after the verdict, they became much more relaxed. Charlotte had flown to Paris to promote Chaos Couture, Becky had returned to work and Eadoin had started dating people again. That wasn't 'normal' in his book.

"Becky" she smirked, her left eyebrow quirked "Rebecca Runnels."

"Where were you on Saturday the 15th of September around the hours of 15:00-17:00?"

"I was with Cody, shopping in Tiffany for Christmas presents" Becky answered. This was already boring her half to death.

"Cody?"

Becky rolled her black rimmed eyes "Cody Runnels, my husband."

The detective turned to the mirror and shrugged "Questioning halted at 18:47"

* * *

"She's innocent" Detective Michael Rowlands was Bellamy's mentor and currently held the record for the most cases ever solved in New York. He was a very proud man, but also one that led a double life. The reason he solved so many crimes was that he often orchestrated them-he was one of the biggest Mafia bosses in the underworld.

"Becky? Yeah, she is. She knows about it, but she didn't do it. That was all Eadoin"

"You don't suspect the sister?"

Bellamy shook his head "Nah. She found the guy. My guess is that she came over to help, but her sister had double crossed her. Eadoin wanted all the glory"

Mike chuckled "Either that or you have a soft spot for Charlotte"

Tyler looked at his mentor. He called a suspect by their first name. He never did that "You know them, don't you?"

Rowlands's face darkened "I do. You better treat them right."

Bellamy nodded, shaken and went into the next room to question Charlotte.

* * *

"Please state your name" Bellamy sighed. He hated this part of the interviews and often wished for a minion to do it for him.

"Charlotte Aoife LeRoux Reine-Taylor." Charlotte glared at Bellamy and relaxed into her seat. Tyler eyed up her lawyer. Of course she'd choose her best friend who looked like Beyonce to represent her. Dominique DuPoint was one of the countries top lawyers and had a penchant for toying with the opposition.

He was fighting a losing battle already.

"Can you explain this for me?"

"Say please" Dominique purred. She smirked at Charlotte who simply smiled smugly back.

Charlotte took the paper from Bellamy and scanned through it.

**Elodie: **All I want is John back, baby sis.  
**Elodie: **Love...it changes everything.  
**Elodie: **I know we argued and shit...  
**Elodie:** But he was my world.  
**Elodie:** If you could, would you bring him back for me  
**Elodie:** ?

**Aoife: **Darling, of course I would.  
**Aoife: **Of course. But I can't.  
**Aoife: **Not now...not ever.  
**Aoife: **Everything will be okay in time. I promise.

"It's a conversation between Eadoin and myself" Charlotte shrugged "I'd of thought that was apparent even to you"

"Why is it using your middle names?" Bellamy asked, taking the sheet back

"Eadoin is famous. You think that people aren't trying to get her email constantly?" Charlotte raised her eyebrows. It was also to conceal who they were, any idiot with a good pair of eyes could see the hidden message in it.

"Okay. Interview suspended at 19:34" Bellamy sighed and left the room.

Dominique leant over, turned off the tape Tyler had deliberately left on and smiled "You're a free woman, baby"

Charlotte smiled and nodded. Of course she was. Mentally, she made a note to buy Tyler Bellamy spectacles for Christmas. Picking up the paper again, she laughed.

**A**

**L**

**I**

**B**

**I**

**D**

**O**

**N**

**E**

She was a fucking genius.

* * *

Charlotte and Becky had been released, Eadoin was being held in custody and Adam had flown to Florida for Christmas.

This was how it should've been.

Becky smiled at Charlotte from the next chair "I think I should go with red for my toes"

Charlotte nodded "Definitely. I'm having purple. Because it's Jeff's favourite colour"

"Awww. You guys are still together? How long has it been now?"

"Umm, 4 months I think. You should get polka dots on the red. Gold polka dots."

Becky grinned "I think you're the perfect woman."

"I know I am" Charlotte threw her head back in laughter. Her cell phone buzzed and she saw that she had two new text messages.

**So fucking glad that Dom is our lawyer. I think they're going all out to get me.  
The bastards.  
I love you sis, Merry Christmas if I'm not out by then.  
E xxx**

**My darling daughter, meet me at Etats-Unis on ****242 E 81st St - Between 2nd & 3rd Ave** **around 8.  
DM.**

Charlotte snapped her phone shut quickly and leant back into the chair as the woman painted her toenails.

Becky smiled at her "It's such a hard life for us, C, but somebody has to live it."

The two women looked at each other and laughed.

A hard life indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: Who Am I?

**I'm happy, which means you're all going to be happy too.**

**It's been Christmas, I've been drunk and I've also decided to crank out this chapter before I bugger off on holiday for a week.  
Trifecta girls-I love you.**

**Review, yes?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6- Who Am I?**

_Charlotte's Memory._

Naturally, I arrived at Etats-Unis punctual. Years of business have drilled all late arrivals out of me. I joined my company at the table and he smiled at me, informing me he'd ordered red wine already.

"I take it that you're not pleased with Eadoin" he said and smiled wryly.

"She messed up" I shrugged "Bellamy got on her nerves so much she let her guard down"

"You truly are my daughter. You never crack under pressure"

I smiled "I don't, Father. I crack under emotion. Since I'm good at hiding emotion, I rarely ever crack"

My father nodded to the waiter that he would taste the wine. He did so and proclaimed it to be wonderful. The waiter looked extremely relieved "My darling, won't you have a glass?"

"A glass and a menu would be wonderful" I rolled my eyes as the waiter apologised about a thousand times and scuttled off to get me one "Must you terrify everybody?"

"Uncle Tony owns this place. You know that, Aoife" My father smiled at me. When he used my middle name, I knew he was proud of me for some reason. Either that, or he was trying to butter me up.

As soon as I'd thought this, my father produced a picture of Jeff and I from a magazine "I want him gone, Charlotte"

"Gone?" I echoed "But what about Adam? He's next, right?"

"Correct, my darling. But this Jeff has to go too." he held my hand "It's the only way."

"But I love him. I'm not killing him."

"Charlotte Aoife Rowlands, you have no choice in the matter"

I stared at my father "Michael Rowlands, I have every choice in the matter."

"How dare you..." My father's face had gone purple.

"You paid Mother off with your blood money to raise me without ever having to see you. You made her lie to me that Rab was my father. You made me lie to Eadoin that I'm her sister, to the whole damn world that we're not related!" I paused for breath "I run a huge business, hell, I run a fucking _empire_, Father! I am success epitomised!"

"I know that, Aoife. But you forget, darling," he leant across the table "I run cities, people and most importantly, I run the law"

"You run a double life, _Detective"_ I spat "Daddy, you know I love you so much, but I'm not killing Jeff. John was fine, he was a pain in my ass anyway. Adam is a good friend of mine-hell, he's Becky's best friend!"

My father's face darkened "Becky? You know Becky?"

I looked at him oddly "Of course, she's my best friend. We get on so well it's like we're..." It dawned on me "Related. Oh God, Father. What is she? My cousin or something?"

"Darling, no." He got hold of my hand once more "She's your half sister"

* * *

_Present Day. _

_"It's Wednesday, right?" Eadoin asked Charlotte from across the room. Charlotte turned from the window;_

_"Yes. Becky should be here soon"_

_Eadoin smiled after reading a recently arrived text message "She's here now, with Cody and Nathan"_

_--_

_"Becky!" Charlotte cried and hugged the smaller woman hard. She hadn't seen her in a few months, with Becky moving out to Georgia it was difficult for them to spend time together._

_"I missed you" Becky said into Charlotte's hair. She felt the taller blonde nod as she pulled away "This is Nathan"_

_Charlotte took the baby and instantly saw that he looked like his father "You should've called him Cody"_

_"She can't handle two of us" Cody laughed and kissed Charlotte on the cheek "How are you?"_

_"Good" she handed Nathan back with a smile "Eadoin'll be down shortly."_

_As they made small talk, she realised that Nathan had stirred something in her._

_Memories of Jeff and Blake._

* * *

_Back to Charlotte's memory._

My father is ridiculous. How many women has he fucked now?

Lord.

Eadoin isn't my real sister...but she doesn't know that. Becky...God. Does she have any idea that we're related?

I mean, finding out that Dominique was my cousin was a big enough shock and that was 6 years ago. At least she has always known.

"Becky? It's C" I said as soon as she answered her phone. She has to know.

"Hey. How did the meeting with your dad go?" She asked. I could hear her chewing something

"What're you eating?"

"Dom's over. We ordered pizza. You want some? Brit's on her way"

"I'll be there in ten." I laughed. I hadn't eaten at the restaurant, instead after the bombshell, I left.

--

"Can we talk?" I hissed to Becky as she let me in. She frowned but nodded.

As she let me into a side room, I got ahold of her arms to stop her going anywhere "Becky, I'm your sister."

She stared at me, mouth wide open "What?"

"You know that Detective that Bellamy was talking to on our way out? He's our father."

I swear if Becky went any paler, she'd be in the fucking Addams family "Oh god."

"Oh Mafia boss more like. Listen, lets just go and chill out with Dom, I'm sure she'll make us laugh with her X-Rated banter"

We both laughed and walked into the lounge where Dom was sat with a bottle of Captain Morgan "I once had a guy who's fingernails were so sharp-"

"Dom, god!" I laughed as Becky passed me a bottle of Jack Daniels on her way to let Brit in. I hoped she had more pizza. She did. I love that girl.

"What's up?" Brit asked, throwing the pizza box onto the floor next to us

"Dom was talking about a guy with sharp fingernails" I laughed and swigged some JD whilst Becky cut up the pizza

"I felt like fucking lunch meat, freshly carved from a deli" Dom threw her head back in laughter as Becky and Brit stared at her in disgust. That's my girl.

* * *

**They're relasing me. About fucking time. Can you come and get me?  
E xxx**

As I read the text from Eadoin, I smiled. My father needed her out in time to kill Adam.

And he needs me to kill Jeff. I'm not doing that, no way.

Especially since I'm pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7: Out Of Control

**I've returned from my holiday! Joy of joys, huh? Anyway, I decided that I should really update this. I left you all a bit hanging, didn't I?**

**As for those who have questions, feel free to message me.**

**Apart from the inevitable "Are you going to kill Jeff/Adam/Randy/Cody?" questions, I'll be happy to answer them!**

**Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7- Out Of Control**

_3 months later_

Tyler Bellamy sat across from his mentor, Michael Rowlands and watched the older man intently.

"You fuckin want something?" Rowlands caught the eye of Tyler and spat

"Uhh...just wondering how you are Mike."

"Obviously I'm a little worried right now, Tyler. How's the Cena case going?"

"Still as dead as the man himself."

Rowlands sniggered "That's better, Bellamy. Your sick sense of humour has started to develop."

The men laughed and drank some of their coffee.

"Detective Bellamy." A smooth voice greeted Tyler as it got closer. He turned round.

"Eadoin Cena" he almost laughed "What a pleasant surprise."

"Is it really?" Eadoin laughed "And it's Eadoin Copeland, actually. I got married last month"

"Poor guy. I hope he knows what he's in for." Tyler scoffed "Wait. Copeland? As in Adam? Edge?"

"Oh, you told him?" Charlotte walked round the other side of the booth and sat next to Detective Rowlands.

Bellamy stared at them all. This had to be a dream. It would explain why his vision was blurry and his head was spinning.

But not why his stomach felt like it was being ripped apart, his throat closing and all the life being sucked out of him.

"I'll leave him to it." Eadoin smiled "I have to catch my plane to meet Adam"

Charlotte nodded as her sister left "Shame about having to kill him, Daddy."

Tyler managed to lift his head up "Daddy?"

"You aren't dead yet?" Michael enquired then shrugged "You will be soon enough. Just like Mr Copeland"

Charlotte looked at her father and laughed as they watched the Detective die in front of them. She then stood up and tightened the belt on her long trench coat;

"Uncle Mark! Clean up in booth 7!"

* * *

" The body of WWE superstar Adam Copeland has been found near his home in Florida. His wife Eadoin was away visiting her sister in New York. He was killed with a single bullet wound the the head, believed to be self inflicted"

Becky stared at the television screen and ran to the bathroom to vomit as soon as the last words were out of the reporters mouth.

If it was self inflicted, there was no way that this was Eadoin, Charlotte or her Father's work. Yet there was no way that Adam would take his own life.

She dialled Charlotte's number frantically "Adam's dead."

"I regret it." Came the cold reply "Oh shit, Becky, who am I kidding? I loved Adam."

"Me too, C. Who did it? Who ordered it?"

"Daddy ordered it. I presume one of his hit men did it" Charlotte answered. She knew, of course, that Adam had done it himself. He was so strung out, Eadoin had been pushing all his buttons and then threatened to leave him.

He'd snapped.

"This is ridiculous C. Our family is fucked"

Charlotte exhaled some of her cigarette smoke down the phone "I know. Anyway I gotta go Becky. Love you Sis."

"Love you too."

"Oh and I designed a red line of clothing today. I'll come over with the plans tomorrow. Bye!" Charlotte hung up and Becky collapsed onto the couch. How the hell was she going to tell Cody?

* * *

Charlotte stomped out her Marlboro and considered smoking the whole pack but then remembered the baby. Which then reminded her to take her corset off.

She unlocked the door to her house and called upstairs to Jeff. She hadn't seen him in two months, after all.

He came downstairs quickly, running at the sound of her voice and stopped to gawp at her stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he rushed forwards and held onto Charlotte closely. She kissed him and in that moment, considered faking her own death just to get out of the entire mess.

"I had to be sure. Oh, Adam's killed himself, by the way" Shit. Too nonchalant. Charlotte immediatley fell to the ground and began to cry, Jeff soon joining her. After all, they had been best friends. Once upon a time.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The media was abuzz with the death of Adam Copeland. Several sources had been quoted as saying "She put that gun in his hands", most notably Vince McMahon.

As long as they didn't let their superstars loose on the subject to tell us that suicide wasn't really dying, or that nobody kills their self anymore, then maybe that claim would be reputable.

Charlotte was milling all of this through her head as she arrived at Becky's house, an empire line shirt and a trench coat concealing her bump.

Becky opened the door, unsmiling and red eyed. The two embraced for a minute as they heard photographers camera's snap away and then disappeared inside the house. Cody was wandering around like a lost puppy, only stopping to hug and kiss Charlotte on the cheek.

After showing Becky the new clothing line, to which she emphatically agreed to be a part of, they got into Charlotte's new Lamborghini and sped off to John Cena's grave.

They had business to attend to.

"I hope they did as they were told" Becky said, happy to be away from the depression of Adam's death.

"Yeah. I wonder where they'll throw Bellamy's body?" Charlotte wondered aloud and Becky stared at her.

"WHAT??" She screeched "You killed him?"

"At Uncle Mark's place. It was quite amusing." Charlotte smiled before pulling over quickly and opening her car door to be sick out of.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Becky panicked, jumping to the conclusion somebody had poisoned her half sister.

"It's called morning sickness and I hope you never have it" Charlotte groaned and lay back into her seat "What fragrance are you wearing?"

"Davidoff"

"Great. I love that and now I'm sensitive to it" Charlotte chuckled before driving off again.

* * *

_Present Day._

_Charlotte said her goodbyes to Cody, Becky and Nathan as Eadoin came down the stairs to join them._

_"He's adorable!" she tickled the baby underneath his chin "I love babies"_

_Cody smiled nervously as Becky handed Nathan to her friend. He didn't put it past her to run off with his son._

_"I wonder how Charlotte is going to take this?" Eadoin commented, innocently as she rocked Nathan in her arms, a look of adoration on her face._

_"Oh God. I never thought..." Becky covered her mouth with her hands._

* * *

As they arrived at the grave, they soon saw that it had been smashed up, just like it should've been.

Chuckling to each other, they pulled out a red lipstick each and scrawled 'Much love' on the front of it.

You know what they say.

Gone, but not forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8: Deeper In The Dark

**I really want to get into the nitty gritty with this fic. I'm trying so hard not to bring it all in prematurely, but...it's hard. I apologise for you not seeing much of Eadoin these last few chapters. She's the sole focus in this one.**

**There will be two new charcters introduced in this-they are both wrestlers, but do not work as them in this story.**

**Review, my lovelies.  
Charlie xo.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8- Deeper into the dark**

Truth be told, Eadoin was getting sick of all the media attention on her once more. She hadn't particularly wanted to kill Adam, so managed to persuade Charlotte that he should kill himself instead. Not like she could be blamed for that, after all.

Contact with Becky had completely dried up-she'd told Charlotte that she 'blamed' Eadoin for Adam's death. Perhaps she should look to her own best friend for the real culprit.

Still, Eadoin was happy. She smiled at the man next to her, currently occupied with her hair and twirling, toying almost, with it. The piercing blue eyes, tanned fit body and signature tattoo's could only belong to one man.

Randy Orton.

Little did she know, he was going to be her downfall.

* * *

_People magazine interview._

**Elodie, please take a seat. I hope you don't mind the line of questions that we're going to ask you?**

It won't surprise me, no. Adam's death is what everybody is interested in.

**I understand this is the second husband you've lost now? How are you coping?**

Not very well. I'm holding it together on the outside...but inside I'm lost, crying out for some help. Adam was my soulmate, I believe that very firmly.

**You seem to have a thing for wrestlers-specifically the popular ones. Would you ever date or marry a man who wasn't a wrestler?**

What do you mean 'A thing for wrestlers'? The fact that I've married two is purely coincedental. Yes, I would date a man who wasn't a wrestler. How ridiculous.

**Is it purely coincedental that both of them are dead?**

What the hell are you implying? Please. John had drug problems and Adam...

_(We pause the interview here as Elodie is obviously distressed)_

**Your old boss, Vince McMahon, has implied that he thinks you are responsible for Adam's death.**

Vince can think what he likes. As a matter of fact, Vince, why don't you let your superstars speak out and embarass you, instead of you embarassing yourself. I was considering a return to the business, but now? Never.

**Harsh words.**

For a harsh woman.

**Let's talk about Chaos Coutoure. I believe that is your sister's idea?  
**Yes, yes. My sister is a genius. She's very business savvy, very organised in that area of her life. Her love life...well, not so much.

**Really? Could you explain how she's been seen with Jeff Hardy then?  
**She's what?! With Jeff? That does surprise me. She was always more of a rock star girlfriend.

**Yes, she was dating Nikki Sixx wasn't she?**

That was some time ago now. She actually used to date Adam after he broke up with Amy 'Lita' Dumas.

**Won't that make Jeff happy?**

-laughs- Yes, I suppose it will make him ecstatic. I still can't believe that Adam would kill himself...

**You think he was killed?**

I don't know. God, does somebody have a grudge against me? If they're reading this-just kill me. Stop killing those that I love.

**Before, you stated that John Cena was addicted to drugs.  
**Correct, I did. They never killed him before, did they? Perhaps somebody messed with the drugs.

**Apparently chloroquine phosphate was in his system.**

How do you know that? It was yes, we needed it for malaria protection.

**The toxicology report was made public. The source hasn't been found yet.**

Whoever did it is sick. Who the hell wants to know that sort of information?

**Beats us. Any last words?**

Please stop killing those I love. If you want me...just come and get me.

* * *

Charlotte read her sister's interview and shook her head. Stupid woman. She had no idea that the whole idea **was** to kill her, eventually.

With Eadoin now inviting the whole fucking underworld to kill her, The Rowlands' job was much easier. She had just thrown herself out to the lions.

"Miss Calixte" A knock came at Charlotte's door

"Enter. What does my father want now?" Charlotte rolled her eyes at one of her father's servants

"He wishes to see you, Calixte"

"Are we out in the open? No. Stop it with the code name" Charlotte snapped

"I am forbidden to speak your true name" The man stared at her, his green eyes piercing.

Charlotte snorted "How Nessun Dorma, Shannon."

Shannon Moore had started out as a good kid. That was until he moved to New York, with hopes of tattooing some band, or getting his artwork onto the cover of Rolling Stone. It was never going to happen without some help.

He was picked up by Charlotte one night, after he had tattooed two hummingbirds facing each other on her right shoulder. She had slept with him a few times, not that it mattered to her. He had proven himself to be able to keep cool in situations after he had tattooed Charlotte's then boyfriend, Nikki Sixx. He didn't snap as he watched his lover wind herself around her man in the same way that she had done to him, just carried on regardless.

Shannon had passed his test, for which he was rewarded with a place on the Rowlands team. Currently working his way up the ranks, he was a minion for Michael, whom he harboured a quiet contempt for.

The way he treated his own daughter, what he made her do...one day Shannon was going to make him pay. He'd win Charlotte for his own.

"Huh?" Shannon blinked at his mistress as she spoke

She rolled her eyes "It's a song, from the opera _Turandot_. There's a beautiful, cold, femme fatale princess who lures love struck suitors to their death. They're asked three riddles to determine that they're good enough for her. When an unknown prince correctly answers them, she is furious and does not want to marry him. He gives her until dawn the next day to guess his name-if she does, she can execute him. If she doesn't, she has to marry him."

Shannon looked at her "What happens in the end?"

Charlotte smiled "Perhaps you should look it up."

* * *

_Present Day_

_"How are you?" Eadoin sat next to Charlotte as they returned to their room_

_"Awful. It brought everything back about Blake being taken away and Jeff dying and..." Eadoin wrapped her arms around her sister as she began to cry_

_"Charlie, it'll be okay. You're my sister, we get through anything together. We're in this together"_

_Charlotte's sobs suddenly stopped and she looked at Eadoin, fury in her eyes "It's because of you I'm in this mess!"_

_"We're family...we stick together" Eadoin soothed, not wanting a fist fight with Charlotte. She had a hell of a right hook._

_Charlotte's mouth curved into a sick smile "That's where you're wrong, Eadoin."_

* * *

Randy stopped to smell the flowers planted outside his future sister in law's mansion and smiled. Who cared that Eadoin had lost two husbands who just happened to be wrestlers and also his best friends? Not him.

As he waited on the porch for somebody to answer the door, he heard Charlotte screaming at who he presumed to be his girlfriend.

He was wrong. As one Charlotte's staff let him in, he discovered that the woman being yelled at was called Maria and she had just been thrown down the stairs.

As two people rushed to her, Charlotte appeared at the top of the stairs "Randy!" she exclaimed, running to greet him. She paused as she reached Maria and for an unfathomable reason, Randy thought she was going to help the brunette woman up. He was very, very wrong.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and kicked Maria in her back, causing her to roll out of the way "Much better. Now I can greet my guest!"

She took Randy's arm and led him into the huge lounge "What can I do for you?"

It took him a moment to formulate a reply after just witnessing Charlotte practically assault one of her staff and then be sweet to him "I thought E was here."

"No, no. Goodness knows where she is. We haven't spoken in a while...wait. Why do you care where she is?" Charlotted paused as it dawned on her "Oh...good luck."

"At least you're more polite than some people" Randy smiled "What was that all about? With that...Maria chick?"

Charlotte's eyes went from a welcoming blue to a freezing cold, ice blue "She said something that she has no part in."

"Is she new?"

"No...she's been in my staff for a while now. I took her in off the streets. I thought it was a shame for such a pretty face to go to waste as a prostitute"

Randy raised his eyebrows "What did she say?"

"Something about Jeff. I won't elaborate. I'll call you if I see Eadoin." Charlotte rose and kissed Randy on the cheek before seeing that he was escorted off the property.

She went into her study and rang her father "I'm coming over. There's something you might want to hear"

Michael exhaled down the phone "The same for you..._Calixte_"


	9. Chapter 9: Manipulate Me

**For Brit, for keeping me sane once again! &for Becky-seriously, this would've taken me forever if it wasn't for her urging!**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm pleased that you all liked it!**

**Review, yes?

* * *

**

**Chapter 9-Manipulate Me**

Charlotte entered her father's office, without knocking and dismissed the pretty young thing occupying his crotch "Out"

Michael rolled his eyes at his daughter "Charlotte, what do you know about my office?"

"I know that she should've been gone by now. You knew I was coming over and how fast I drive when I have news"

Taking this into account, Michael nodded "Yes, I suppose you were correct to kick her out"

Charlotte smirked "Would you like to know my news?"

"Would you like to know where your beloved Shannon is?" Michael mocked his daughter slightly "_Calixte"_

The tall jug of water occupying the corner of Michael's desk smashed to the floor with one swoop of Charlotte's hand "What have you done to him?"

As one of the servants swept up the glass and mopped the water, Michael smiled "He's currently at the morgue, identifying the washed up body of his cousin."

"What?" Charlotte spat "...Bellamy?"

"Correct darling. I had to tear him away from his computer screen...why he's interested in _Turandot_ I don't know" Michael gestured flippantly with his right hand "Unless, of course, it has something to do with you?"

"I told him the story" Charlotte sank into her chair, suddenly as sullen as a 13 year old caught smoking "He seemed interested."

"Just like I am in your news, Charlotte" Michael observed his daughter as she sat up once more, proud;

"Eadoin is dating Randy Orton."

The colour drained from Michael's face "Orton?"

"Yes, Daddy...why are you so..." Charlotte broke off "The plan."

"The plan" His voice hoarse, Michael rubbed his temples "That stupid bitch."

"She thinks she knows it all." Charlotte rolled her eyes "We can't touch Randy, can we?"

"We cannot." Michael had started to pace by now "If...no. We could...no."

Charlotte joined her father where he was stood "Let's just kill Eadoin."

Michael smiled and kissed her forehead "My wonderful girl"

* * *

Randy Orton paced outside the door of his girlfriend's mansion as she ran down to answer it. Perhaps she would come clean this time. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps.

Eadoin flung the door open and kissed Randy, leading him inside by a handful of his shirt "You're late"

Randy checked his watch "I'm perfectly on time."

"Whatever" Eadoin laughed and strolled through into the kitchen "Did you hear they found Detective Bellamy's body?"

"I did. Cody told me when I was round at his and Becca's last night" Randy nodded, swiped an apple from the fruit bowl and plopped down onto the red couch in the corner "Becca seemed happy"

"Can you blame her? He stalked her, trying to reveal that I killed John or something." Eadoin snorted "Please. Like I'm that careless"

Randy smirked to himself as his girlfriend carried on preparing their lunch. It appeared to him that she was that careless after all.

* * *

Shannon returned to the Rowlands estate around 2pm and instantly sought out Charlotte-her car was in the garage near his room.

He found her, reclining on a lounger by the indoor heated pool. Long legs, barely there white costume, she was a sight to behold.

"I take it you're seeing beauty" Charlotte called over to him. Shannon smiled and walked across to her;

"How do you mean, Calixte?"

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Shannon. I'm really bringing you up in world, aren't I? Opera, grammar, phrases..." As Charlotte talked, Shannon focused on her and not on the fact that she was indeed bringing him up, in every sense of the word.

Charlotte paused and looked at Shannon, stifling a giggle at his embarassed face "I don't suppose you could pass me the phone, could you?"

He handed it to her- every room in the house ha d aphone the connected directly to the staff quarters.

"Maria! I need you in the pool. Now, yes. If you're a good girl, I might let you off your leash for a swim" Charlotte cackled as she hung up and passed the phone back to Shannon "Danke darling"

He frowned and Charlotte smiled "It's German for thank you, Shanny. Perhaps I'll take you to Germany with me instead of this insufferable whore."

Maria bit her lip as she walked to join Charlotte and Shannon "You wanted to see me, Cali?"

"Correct, I did. Shannon has a problem which I think you might be able to help him with" Charlotte explained; her face was expresionless but her eyes were smirking

It dawned on Shannon fairly quickly what Maria's purpose was, but Maria hadn't caught on "What would you like me to do, Shannon?"

Shannon blinked. What would he like her to do? He'd like her to get on her knees for a damn start. "Uhh..."

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Maria, darling, Shannon would like you to revert back to what you were before I saved your skanky ass."

Maria flushed "Oh, okay then. We'll just go to my room, then."

As Maria tugged Shannon away from the pool, Charlotte strode past them, her long strides getting her to the doorway before they did "I don't think so. Here's fine"

Shannon looked at Charlotte "Here?"

She returned his look and licked her bottom lip "Here."

* * *

Randy strolled into his father's huge home and called out for him. Instantly, a member of staff directed him upstairs, to his father's busines office.

"Father" Randy nodded and sat down opposite his parent. Bob Orton had been one of the most popular wrestlers on the roster in his time, making millions of dollars and having women throw themselves at him. Now, at 57 making only sporadic appearance for the company he was once instrumental in, he was heavily involved with the mafia.

"Son. What did you manage to glean from Mrs Copeland?" he opened a case of cigars and offered one to Randy who took it graciously

"She did kill John. Admitted it to me inadvertently" Randy smiled and took a drag, exhaling slightly "What's the next move?"

"The sister. We have to find out about Charlotte" Bob stood and leant on the wall, looking out of the window "She has something connecting her to this that isn't Eadoin. That stupid bitch has no idea about the mafia side of it, just thinks there's some deal with Rowlands.There has to be something that goes deeper."

Randy thought for a minute or two and it hit him "Like...family"

* * *

Charlotte smiled as Shannon and Maria lay in an exhausted heap in front of her.

"Bravo, bravo." Charlotte clapped "You do make the most adorable noises"

As Shannon and Maria looked at each other, Charlotte picked up her towel and sashayed back into the huge home.

She dropped the towel on the floor by the water sculpture and walked up the stairs to her palatial suite.

Quickly she slipped out of her costume and sighed with relief, wondering if all this corseting was harming her unborn child.

She shrugged and stepped into the large shower that she presumed had been turned on prior to instruction from her father.

As she showered, a thought came into her head so she dialled Eadoin from the shower and got her voicemail;

"Hey E, I feel like going out for dinner later so call me back and we can pick a place. Love you."

She hung up, turned the faucet off and padded out back into her bedroom in a short white towel.

"Well aren't you quite a vision?"


	10. Chapter 10: Behind Their Backs

**Hmm, not really much to say this chapter, aside from I'm terrified of this stupid Elimination Chamber match inspiring Jeff to do something ridiculous and kill himself.**

**I've spent a couple of days re-reading my favourite fics which was good for my inspiration.**

**I hate myself for making this so short, but I wanted to post it before I go to London for the weekend!**

**Thaaaat's about it, so review yes?**

**Charlie xo.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10-Behind Their Backs**

Charlotte smiled "I was wondering what took you so long, Randy"

"To figure out that Rowlands is your Daddy? Not too long" Randy smirked

Charlotte simply raised her eyebrows and said nothing, just walked over to her closet, dropping the towel to the ground on her way there.

Randy smiled "Now if only Eadoin was like you"

"The world can only handle one me, darling." Charlotte laughed and pulled out a flowing dress from the room she had momentarily disappeared into

"You're also looking very..."

"Pregnant?" Charlotte asked, a wry smile on her face. Randy nodded;

"Who knows?"

"Becky, you and of course, the father knows"

Randy cocked his left eyebrow "You know who the father is?"

"Jackass" Charlotte threw her hairbrush at him and he caught it, laughing

"I could have you killed for that"

"I could have you killed for coming over here! Speaking of which, how did you get in?"

"Maria let me in. What did you do to her today?" Randy sniggered "Chop a foot of her hair off?"

"Oh, like Rapunzel, so then nobody can rescue her from my evil clutches?" By now, Charlotte was dressed, her hair twisted into a chignon and her make up being re-applied "Please. I'm much better than that"

"I know, Aoife. I know" Randy smiled at her "Remind me again why our families hate each other?"

Charlotte rolled her eyes "Must I recount the story one more tiresome time?"

Randy knelt before her, a mock look of pleading on his handsome features "Yes, my darling, do go on"

She smiled and batted his head lightly "It all started 9 years ago, when the beautiful daughter of Michael Rowlands met the handsome son of Bob Orton. By then, Bob had retired from the wrestling business he'd made his fortune in and was turning to organised crime to carry on making the money he was before. The meeting of Randall and Charlotte was a chance one- Randall had been sent by his father to gain Michael's support on his latest idea and was let into the home by Charlotte's then-maid. As Randy was talking with Michael, his daughter came to ask him something. Randy had no idea, of course, that this girl was the sole heiress of the entire Rowlands empire, or even Michael's daughter. So, as Randall was escorted to the front door, Charlotte intercepted him. They began dating..."

Randy smiled up at Charlotte "Michael came home one morning to find his princess in bed with Randall. Their secret was exposed to the inner circle and the Rowlands/Orton partnership soon turned into an all out war that took six years to calm down. They were to have nothing more to do with each other"

"Until now" Charlotte smiled

* * *

_Present Day_

_"What? What on earth are you talking about?" Eadoin asked, confused_

_Charlotte grinned wickedly "You're not my sister, Eadoin."_

_"Bullshit I'm not! Marie is our mother and Rab is our father!"_

_"Your father" Charlotte corrected "And, to be quite honest, I'm almost convinced that Marie isn't my mother"_

_"So who is your father?" Eadoin blinked repeatedly_

_"His name was Michael Rowlands. He was killed three years ago today"_

_Eadoin went white "It was you all along"_

* * *

_Charlotte's Memory_

After Randy left, his promise rang in my head _"I won't tell a soul"_. At this moment in time, I believed him. It's funny what a kiss can make you forget. In our case, it made me forget nine years of pain and betrayal and using.

It made me forget Jeff, our baby that was currently growing inside of me and the entire plan. I threw caution to the wind and plunged head first into something more confusing than any of us could ever imagine.

"Calixte" Shannon's hand on my shoulder stirred me from my thoughts

"Yes Shannon?" I looked up at him from my sitting position

"About what happened in the pool house..."

I smiled "What happened in the pool house?"

He looked so relieved that I swear it looked like a ton weight had been lifted off him "Nothing did, Cali"

"That's good to know Shannon. Now, would you be kind enough as to accompany me to dinner tonight?" I asked, my left eyebrow slightly raised. His face was a picture, if I'd of snapped him right then, the caption woukd've read 'Kodak Moment of Love'.

"Are you serious?" he asked, excitedly then blushed after he realised his excitement was apparent

"As a heartattack. Eadoin hasn't got back to me and I want to go to dinner, so you can come with me instead." I didn't mean for it to sound so...nasty, but sometimes that's how my words end up.

"Well...I'd love to come but I have a date with Maria. Sorry" Shannon shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

I glared at his back and stomped off to find my father.

Maria can be re-arranged...and I don't mean in a time slot.

* * *

As Randy reported back to Bob, he noticed a change in his son.

There was no excitement or twinkle in his eyes when he recounted something about Eadoin.

No youthful glow to his skin, or rush to his words, as if their moments would be forgotten if he didn't get them out quickly enough.

Bob sighed and leant back into his chair as Randy continued, regardless of his father's worry. He was in love with her again, that was certain.

Years ago, Bob had the first and final say in whatever Randy did. Now, he knew his son could over power him.

If Randy was determined to unite the two families, it would happen. The war would start again, but when the dust had settled, the Rowlands/Orton partnership would be restarted by the next generation.

That was what worried Bob most of all.


	11. Chapter 11: Survive Tomorrow

**My creativity has been slowly flowing back. I'm pretty exhausted right now.**

**Thanks to Placebo, Secondhand Serenade and Dommi for the love they've been bestowing upon me.**

**Charlie xo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11-Survive Tomorrow**

Charlotte lay back onto her couch in her home with Jeff and listened to the words of the song that was playing. She decided that there was still a part of her that was, for lack of a better word, good.

She could hear Jeff moving around in the kitchen over the volume of the song and this made her happy. It meant she hadn't given in and killed him yet. It meant she was still with him. Most importantly, it meant that she still loved him.

As her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep, Jeff came in to check on her. He smiled at her peaceful state, her hands clasped over her swollen stomach and her tousled and messy hair catching the light.

_Darling, _

_I'm out back, in my studio, finishing up that painting of you._

_Come and trace the sun across the sky with me._

_I love you._

He knew she loved the notes that he wrote for her, and that she would come to him when she awoke.

As she smiled in her sleep because of her dream, Jeff grinned. Presumably, she was dreaming about him.

He was wrong. She was dreaming of her past.

* * *

_Eadoin's Memory_

"Where were you today, baby?" I leant over and kissed Randy. He smelled of Ghost's most famous fragrance, which I noticed as I drank some of my Evian.

"I went to see Charlotte, see how her pregnancy was going" He smiled at me and I spat out the water that was in my mouth

"HER WHAT?" I screeched, lunging for my sidekick "She's pregnant? With who's baby?"

"Jeff's, of course. You didn't know?" Randy cocked his eyebrow "Oh, wait. She said you didn't. Oops."

"Does Rowlands..." I stopped. Randy cannot know about Michael Rowlands and the connection with him. He just wants some men dead and can get us off lightly in court, that's all. He can't know that he's one of them.

"Eadoin, I know about Rowlands and the deal, okay? I know you killed John and that it was because of you that Adam shot himself." Randy looked up at his girlfriend "Regardless of that, I still want you to be my wife"

For the first time in my life, I was rendered speechless.

* * *

Michael paced up and down his office, something he was increasingly trying to stop doing, usually because it showed that he was worried. He'd just been informed that two of his staff were dating and considering leaving their positions. This, he knew, was impossible. Once you got in with them, the only way you got out was in a body bag. According to his eldest daughter, Charlotte, she was more than okay with that happening to Maria.

Oh, Maria. Michael smiled at his first memory of the beautiful girl, dancing to the Blondie song he liked to say was named after her. She was set to, after that night, become his 5th wife. Of course, that never happened after Charlotte saw her future stepmother working on the streets; such an unsavoury occupation for such a luscious profile. He'd once had high hopes for his Maria, an international modelling career, star power, perfume deals, clothing line, the whole nine yards. Now, she worked on his staff, mainly acting as his daughter's assistant or servant. Just how Charlotte had wanted things; her father, in her opinion that she had voiced to everybody, should've stayed with her mother or one of his previous wives, not a woman only minorly older than her.

This had amused Michael, Charlotte had no true idea who her mother was, she just believed it to be Marie-Louise.

She was wrong, of course. Her mother had been only very young, at 16, when she'd given birth to her, Michael himself being 28. Marie-Louise was, in fact, his sister, two years his junior. On her brother's forceful plea, she had taken in Charlotte as an infant and raised her alongside a three year old Eadoin as her own. By the age of eleven, Charlotte knew her father was Michael. At the age of twelve she was shown what was one day to be her empire. At the age of thirteen she was playing an active and instrumental role within the inner workings of the clan. During these years, the Rowlands/Orton partnership was in full flow, knocking down everything in its path and taking no prisoners.

Until the inevitable happened; the heir of the Ortons and the heiress of the Rowlands' met. The elders had watched and held their breaths, expecting what they perceived to be the worst. They got the unexpected- a new form of partnership; love. This, as they would soon figure out, was far worse than anything else.

Love starts wars.

In the case of Charlotte and Randall, it had caused the downfall of the strongest partnership in the last six decades.

The situation now was calm, but hostility still bubbled under the surface. One wrong move and it would all start again.

This was the reason that Michael was pacing. He had witnessed Randy leaving their home, the smile on his face and the bounce to his step. He had spoken to his beloved daughter and seen the radiance in her very being and the sparkle in her eye. Michael knew that this had to be avoided and at all costs. He didn't care who got hurt, who died and who was thrown out. He had to stop this happening all over again.

Michael stopped pacing and smiled to himself. He knew of only one man going through the exact same thing and picked up his phone, knowing that Eadoin would be arriving to talk to him in around two or three minutes;

"Monica? It's Michael Rowlands. Ask Bob if it's okay if I stop by in around twenty minutes. No, I am not going to cause any trouble. Yes, I know about the last time I was here. No, you insufferable fool, I am not going to kill him! Yes, twenty minutes. Goodbye" He slammed down the phone and rolled his eyes, now understanding what Charlotte had complained to him around three hours ago.

You just couldn't get the staff these days.

* * *

_Two days later. Eadoin, as expected, revealed to Michael about Charlotte's pregnancy._

Jeff smiled to himself as he walked down the street, stopping at a news stand to buy Charlotte the _People _magazine she wanted. He found it and stood gawping at the cover.

**Chaos Couture just got a maternity range.  
Charlotte LeRoux Reine-Taylor reveals all in our shocking cover story.**

As he paid for the glossy item, he quickly found a bench to sit on and read the two page interview, four pages if you counted the pictures of Charlotte looking radiant and clutching her bump.

**How is the pregnancy progressing?**

Very well, thank you! I can't believe how quickly my stomach is growing!

**When are you due?**

Well, I'm nearly five months now and it's March, so, I would estimate myself to be due in early July.

**Congratulations!**

_(smiles)_ Thank you very much. Jeff and I are ecstatic to bring our baby into the world.

**Do you know the sex?**

We do, as of two days ago! We're expecting a boy.

**Oh, how adorable! Any name ideas?**

Yes, I know what I want him to be called, but you'll have to wait for that! We're both keen on him becoming a wrestler with impeccable fashion sense! _(laughs)_

**Do you and Jeff have any plans to get married?**

I hope we will after the baby is born, but we're not engaged.

**Can you confirm that your sister, Elodie Copeland is dating Randy Orton?**

I can indeed. They seem very happy together and I wish them all the luck in the world.

**I think he needs it more than her.**

_(raises her eyebrows) _It would appear that way, wouldn't it? I, for one, am eagerly awaiting Vince McMahon's view on their relationship. Imagine if three of his top superstars died within a year of each other! Insanity.

**You're implying that all he cares about is their earning power?**

Of course that's all he cares about. You don't see him calling up my sister asking her how she is, do you? After all the years that she worked for him, after all the business she created? He doesn't care how she is now she's left.

**And married two of his superstars who happened to die afterwards.**

Yes, and that. _(grimaces as she holds her stomach)_

**Are you okay, Charlotte?**

_(Breathes deeply)_ I'm fine. He likes to kick. Obviously has his fathers strength.

**How are things after the deaths of John Cena and Adam Copeland?**

Things after John's death were quite rough, but the way he treated Elodie...he didn't deserve to die, but at the same time, he didn't deserve to be with her. As for Adam...his death hit us all very hard, I personally knew him for many years, I believe my sister revealed that we used to date? Anyway, Adam was very dear to me still and life without him is simply bleak.

**Have you considered naming your child after him?**

Yes, we have. We decided that Adam will be one of his middle names.

**Are you going to be holding a baby shower?**

Yes, it's actually next week! Perhaps this one is tad early? Or maybe we just like to party?

**Are you drinking alcohol whilst you're pregnant?**

I'm drinking one glass of wine every two weeks. Many scientific studies prove that the occasional unit does the child no harm. Bet you didn't ask this question to Jamie Lynn Spears, did you? _(winks and smirks)_

**You haven't lost your sense of humor then! Does your family know?**

Yes. My entire family, to my knowledge, know about the baby. My father isn't too pleased, but he knows that Jeff and I are serious.

**Do you plan on having more children?**

I hope so, but if we just practice for the rest of our time, I'm okay with that too.

**Will there be a maternity line?**

Yes, of course! I've been working on it for around three months now and we're set to launch it when I'm around seven months pregnant.

**So. Your son, name as yet undisclosed, will become the most popular wrestler of all time and shall always be impeccably dressed, yet will have a crazy, creative side. Sound good to you?**

He sounds perfect to me.

Jeff stared at the page, read the interview through again and again then beamed. It was official, he was the happiest guy alive.

Walking into Tiffany's, he decided that he was about to make his girlfriend the happiest woman alive.

-

**Charlotte and Jeff Hardy are throwing the biggest baby shower you've ever heard of or seen in your life.**

**Bring something expensive for the baby and for the hottest MILF in training in the world!**

**For those of us that can drink, you better bring your poison.**

**Time to get rowdy!**

**Domonique, Rebecca and Brittany xoxo.**

Michael read the email and smiled. He expected his daughter to throw a party, of course. He expected them to plant a huge clue that they were getting engaged and he also expected to shock them all when he turned up to the party with his guest of honor.

Bob Orton.


	12. Chapter 12: Never The Same

**Sometimes, I love myself and my muses. Perhaps, just perhaps, I'll consider not extending my hiatus for even longer.**

**This is, of course, for the three girls that are included in this chapter. **

**I'll hold my hand up and say that this is probably one of my personal favourites as far as any chapter I've ever written goes.  
Charlotte and Domonique are nasty pieces of work in this STUPIDLY LONG UPDATE.**

**SO YOU NEED TO REVIEW!!**

**Charlie xo.**

**-**

**Chapter 12-Never The Same**

Charlotte smoothed down the front of her black Isabella Oliver dress and smiled at her glowing reflection. For lack of a better phrase, she was a knock out. Her blonde hair was combed back at the front and the rest of it straightened, falling over her chest and shoulders. Her make up was done to perfection, her diamond and platinum Tiffany legacy triple bar drop pendant and matching Tiffany legacy triple bar drop earrings shining and glinting in the light.

She smiled as Jeff came into the room and kissed her slowly "I love you"

"I love you too. How do I look?" Charlotte quirked her left eyebrow and twirled

"Beautiful. You couldn't look better."

Charlotte smiled "Really? I feel like I'm missing something..." She turned away from Jeff and walked to her closet, going to change her shoes. These weren't high enough.

As she returned to Jeff, she stopped dead in her tracks "Why are you on the floor?"

"I think what your outfit is missing is this"

* * *

"Are you positive that your daughter isn't going to kill me?" Bob asked Michael as they sipped whisky in Michael's office

"Positive, Bob. Keep your assistant Danielle out of her way, though." Michael smiled and almost laughed at the memory of Charlotte's meeting with Danielle Dyne-Hugor, Bob Orton's assistant.

_5 years ago._

_"I'm Charlotte. Take a seat" Charlotte gestured towards the empty seat opposite from her own as she sat down_

_"Danielle. I'd like to say that I'm pleased to meet you, but I'd be lying" Danielle curled her lip and sat, opening her briefcase and throwing some paperwork onto the desk._

_Michael raised his eyebrows from behind the secret mirror window and turned to Vince McMahon, a close confidant of his "Is she trying to get herself killed?"_

_"She's going the right way about it. Charlotte looks ready to flip already" Vince chuckled and rested on his elbows_

_"If you want to close this deal, please watch what you say to me." Charlotte's blue eyes were icy and boring holes into Danielle "I am aware that you work for the Ortons. I am also aware that you're new, so I'll excuse the horrendous mistake you just made in addressing me like that" _

_"Fine. My clients are willing to offer you $25 million for half of Chaos Couture."_

_"No." Charlotte snorted "Add a zero and maybe"_

_"I dislike your attitude, Charlotte" Danielle sneered "The brand isn't going to go anywhere"_

_"If you talk to me like that ever again, neither will you" Charlotte's voice was low and steady as she pressed the button to call her father in. She was going to murder this rude, stuck up, bratty princess in record time if she got to her gun before Michael got in the room._

_Danielle's background was spotless, no criminal record to be found on the surface anyway. Of course, if Charlotte was really that bothered by Danielle she would've done an actual check- she would've gotten her men to dig up everything that had ever happened to Danielle. The interesting point was that she was on their hit list anyway, the current girlfriend of John Cena was indeed a spanner in the long plan that had to be started by next month._

_John Cena was part of the plan to deem Charlotte worthy of the throne, as was her long time friend Adam Copeland. Randy Orton was to be nowhere near her, nor were any other suitors._

_As Michael entered the room, Charlotte put both of her hands back on the table "We're done here."_

_"Good, good. I need you next door. Ms Dyne-Hugor, you will be shown out by a member of my staff"_

_"Fine, whatever." Danielle rolled her eyes as Charlotte and Michael left._

_It was one thing to disrespect Charlotte Rowlands, but it was entirely different to disrespect Michael Rowlands._

"The plan is shot to hell, isn't it?" Bob surveyed Michael "For one, Randy is in love with Charlotte"

"For two, she's pregnant with Jeff Hardy's baby and for three, they're getting engaged. He has no idea who she is." Michael sighed "My princess"

* * *

"I wish she wasn't pregnant" Dom rolled her eyes "How the hell can she party without being drunk?"

Becky smacked her friends arm "How the hell can we throw a baby shower if she isn't pregnant?"

"Good point." Dom carried another couple of Captain Morgan bottles to the bar area "You guys heard the rumour, right?"

"There seems to be a lot nowadays, Dom" Brit laughed "Is it the one about Michael and Bob's reconciliation?"

"WHOA, WHAT?!" Becky stopped arranging the diamonds in the ice display and stared at Brit "They've done what?"

"Apparently, Michael stopped by to see Bob and left four hours later. He came in looking furious and came out looking smug." Brit explained "Monica rang me and told me. I hate that girl, but she's good for information on the Ortons"

"Like Char couldn't get that on her own" Dom snorted "Randy keeps coming to see her. He knew that she was pregnant before us"

Becky smiled "Well, before you anyway..."

* * *

"Hey da...Detective Rowlands" Charlotte smiled as she opened the door to her father

"Hello Charlotte. May I come in?" he smiled at her wryly "I brought a guest."

"Great! Hurry up, I'm cold" Charlotte turned away to put her received gifts onto the table directly behind her

"You look beautiful honey" The accent. The 'honey'. She spun around, not believing her own ears

"Bob?" She whispered

"Good evening Charlotte. I must say you've grown" Bob beamed at the woman stood in front of him.

She smiled briefly at the man whom she had once considered to be a Father "Dom!" She shrieked "I need a fucking drink!"

* * *

Shannon and his guest arrived next. He explained to Charlotte that Maria was currently in the hospital, so he'd found somebody else to bring.

"In the hospital?" A wry smile crossed Charlotte's features "That's just too bad"

"We meet again, Rowlands" That damn whiny voice pierced Charlotte's ears one more time. She hadn't missed it.

"I'd be very careful right now, Danielle. I'm pregnant and my hormones are all over the place." Charlotte spat before turning to Shannon "Do this again and you're fired"

Shannon gulped as Charlotte's 'Trifecta' strolled over "What the actual fuck is going on?" Dom glared at Danielle

"Yeah Bob being here? It's weird." Brit stared at Danielle "You're on our shit list, though. I wish you all the luck in the world in getting out of this place alive"

Becky laughed "Or not."

* * *

Eadoin and Randy were late by almost an hour, the party being in full swing when they got there.

Or at least it was before Jeff called everybody to the staircase in the grand entrance hall-two seperate staircases melted into one huge cascading platform of steps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have called you all here to address my beautiful girlfriend, Charlotte in front of you all. Baby, if you want to join me up here?" Jeff gestured to the space opposite him and Charlotte walked and stood there, beaming.

"Charlotte Aoife LeRoux-Reine Taylor, you are the most beautiful and caring woman I have ever met. You're the Laurel to my Hardy and I love you with all my heart and all my soul" He dropped to one knee as everybody 'Aww' ed "Will you marry me?"

For the second time that night, Charlotte smiled as she tried to stop herself from crying "Yes, I will."

A round of applause went up as the couple kissed and Charlotte admired her ring's glint in the light. Never one to be outdone, Eadoin marched up to her sister and commanded everybodies attention.

"Congratulations to my darling sister and my future brother in law! Randy and I have some news too!" She held up her left hand "We got engaged!"

Everybody clapped again, bar Charlotte, Michael and Bob. As Charlotte scanned the crowd, she saw that Becky, Dom and Brit were missing. This was good news.

"As this seems to be a happy night..." A deathly hush fell upon the room as Michael walked up to his daughter and smiled before turning to face the crowd "As of yesterday, the Rowlands/Orton partnership is re-instated"

Randy stared at Charlotte who simply shrugged back.

She had other business to attend to.

* * *

"You don't have to do this" Between coughs, Danielle managed to splutter out what would be her final words as she knelt on the ground. Dom's boot to her chest shut her up again;

"We do"

"Hi, Vince" Becky smiled as her boss strolled along the path towards them

"Evening, Rebecca. How's Cody tonight? I haven't seen him" Vince nodded politely, ignoring Domonique practically kicking the life out of Danielle

"He'll be with..." Brittany paused to kick Danielle "Randy."

"Ah, wonderful. Good evening, ladies" Vince smiled once more and carried on walking.

"Hurry up, I'm getting cold" Charlotte's voice glided in the night air as she stood on her balcony, at least 25 feet above them, watching the scene unfold. She smiled, sickly, as Brittany got Danielle in a choke hold.

Dom picked up the small object that Charlotte had just dropped and looked at Becky "I don't want to fuck up my nails with her blood"

Becky rolled her eyes and flicked open the knife, cutting Danielle's throat in one swift motion "Gross"

* * *

_Charlotte's Present Day Thoughts._

_Vince had been a friend of my Father's for around thirteen years when I was born, him being my Godfather along with Bob Orton definitely opened every door possible for me to get into the wrestling business._

_It was what I had wanted, but not what my Father had wanted._

_"It is not a business that my Princess will be involved in. This is final, Calixte. You are the only successor to my throne, the only pure blooded successor. My eldest child. You are soon to be my equal, darling. After that, you will be the leader of all that you desire" _

_He was right, in the end._

_Ultimately, it will be the wrestling business that will kill my sister._

_Well._

_It'll be somebody __**in **__the wrestling business that kills my sister._

* * *

"This is bullshit, Chazzie. Why are we lugging her dead ass halfway across town?" Brit rested her head on her best friends shoulder "This car sucks"

"I know. It was the grossest one I could find." Charlotte shrugged "I didn't want her bleeding all over my upholstery like a virgin"

Dom cackled at this remark and checked her Sidekick for a new email.

**Hope all is well? Kome tu think of it, I fight nead one. Thacks fur making me up before.**

"Your Uncle Mark says Come Now. He really needs a new code"

"Still on his Series Of Unfortunate Events thing?" Charlotte smiled and raised her eyebrows "Bless him"

Dom smiled "Let me know when you're killing Eadoin, baby. I've never liked her"

"Will do, darling. It probably won't be me, but whatever" Charlotte looked out of the car window "We're here."

* * *

"So you want half of her?" Mark looked at his niece, still clad in her evening gown and millions of dollars worth of diamonds

"If you can get half of her through all that fucking flab" Charlotte poked Danielle's lifeless body with a derisive snort

"We should make her into dog food" Dom suggested as Mark turned on the machine

"Already though of" Becky laughed "Char's turning her into compost for her garden."

Mark laughed "You deserve the throne, darling" He kissed Charlotte's smooth forehead "I'll get this done and mail you the contents. You need to go back to your party. Your car should be waiting"

The girls simply smiled as they left the building, Charlotte driving them back to the party in her Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren Roadster.

* * *

"Go fish" Randy said, sipping some of his whisky. The party had ended by now, with only Cody, Randy and Jeff left in the house

"Randy, we're playing gin" Cody rolled his eyes

"Oh" Randy paused "Gin"

Jeff laughed as her heard the front door open and then a clatter of heels "Hey girls"

Charlotte walked into the room and swooped down onto her fiance "Heyyy!" She kissed him and sat down gently on his lap

"Cody, I need you upstairs." Becky winked as she kicked off her heels.

Cody shook his head "Put those back on."

As the two couples disappeared, Brittany looked at Dom who looked at Randy.

His infamous smirk appeared on his handsome features as he threw his arms around them "Well well well, ladies..."


	13. Chapter 13: Breakfast With The Clan

**Surprise!**

**I'm enjoying my leisurely update schedule.**

**Aren't you?**

**Also, I had a fan girl moment today when I read the review that TORQUE left for me. I don't know if you know this, but she is one of my favourite authors on here and I love her stuff. She compared me to Vera Roberts which knocked me on my ass! I had never smiled so widely at a review.**

**Thank you Torque, you're fantastic.**

**Check the profile and vote!**

**Charlie xo**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Breakfast With The Clan.**

Charlotte padded downstairs the next morning around ten to make breakfast for the guests who'd been too drunk to get home.

"What do we have here?" Charlotte laughed as she did a check of the rooms, finding Dom and Randy sprawled on the floor. She quietly stepped over to Randy and kissed him lightly. He smiled and groaned,

"Good morning Cha Cha" His eyes opened and squinted a little as they adjusted to the light, "I fucked your cousin last night."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, "So I see."

"Morning babe" Dom smiled up at her cousin, "Last night was awesome."

Flashing a warning glare at Domonique, Charlotte simply smiled and walked into the kitchen, "Indeed it was. Do me a favour and go wake up Brittany and Ken."

Randy walked into the kitchen, a sheet wrapped around his waist, "Are you jealous?"

"Not particularly. I'm engaged and pregnant and last night I killed somebody. So, your answer" Charlotte paused to kiss Randy briefly on the lips, "Is no."

Randy pulled the coffee beans out of the large cupboard to his right and pouted, "Make me some coffee"

"Fuck you" Charlotte laughed, taking the beans anyway.

"Good morning LeRoux Reine-Taylor-Hardy family!" Jeff bounced into the kitchen imitating Ty Pennington's infamous wake up call and kissed Charlotte, "Hey baby."

"Hey bay bay, hey!" Britt laughed as she too entered the kitchen, "What's for breakfast Ma?"

Charlotte smiled through her teeth, "Go get Becky, Cody and Ken. I changed my mind, we're going out"

* * *

As breakfast was being ordered, Charlotte excused herself to meet with the owner of the restaurant.

Knocking lightly on the door, she entered "Hey, Uncle Mark."

Mark was sat with two of his closest friends as his 'niece' walked into his office. In truth, he was her protector, a confidant of her father's and a key member of the Rowlands clan.

"Good morning, Aoife. You're looking radiant" Michael smiled up at his daughter, "I take it you've brought the 'gang' ?"

"Yes, father, I have. I was getting a little stir crazy at home. Good morning Uncle Vince" The ethereally beautiful woman stooped and kissed her godfather on the cheek, allowing her father to kiss her forehead as she moved to sit across from the elders.

"Down to business I assume?" Vince flexed his hands and smiled, "A member of your staff, Maria, has been enquiring about a job with us."

"Lix? Thoughts on this?" Mark looked to the woman who was laughing quietly.

As she controlled her laughter, she put her feet up onto the mahogany desk and smiled at the men, "Maria is in hospital right now. Shannon didn't disclose any further information to me."

"Calixte..." Bob said in a mock 'warning' tone, "You've been a bad girl."

* * *

Eadoin tapped her fingers on the steering wheel of her BMW, watching the scene in the restaurant. Her sister had left the table and gone into the back whilst Jeff, Randy, Cody, Ken, Brittany, Becky and Domonique remained at the table, laughing and joking with each other.

"What the fuck?" She hissed, watching Randy lean over and whisper something to Domonique, who then giggled and blushed. Her attention was distracted when two black Jaguars pulled up alongside her and the side door to the restaurant opened.

She watched, incredulous, as Vince McMahon and Michael Rowlands got into the one on the left and Bob Orton and Mark Calaway got into the one on the right.

Instantly, she reached for her cell to text call Charlotte. As she did so, she received a text from her sister.

**Nice car. Want it shot up?**

Eadoin quickly looked up to locate Charlotte in the building. She wasn't back at the table yet, nor was she stood at the side door. How the hell could she see her? She was well hidden!

**Try not to think too hard, sweet sister of mine.**

Staring at the screen again, she glanced up to see if Charlotte had appeared. "Where the hell are you, bitch?" Eadoin muttered to herself, pressing the call button.

"You give up, don't you?" Charlotte's voice was mocking, on the verge of laughter, "Go on, give up."

"Fine, I give up. Where are you?" Eadoin sighed and began to get out of the car.

"If you move another inch, you're going to get gunned down and made into dog food" Charlotte's voice was harsh and steady, "Turn the fuck around and get out of here."

Eadoin stared at her cell for a second or two, assuming her sister's hormones were shot right now, "Fine. Just get that slut away from Randy."

Charlotte laughed for a little while, "If only I could."

As her sister hung up, Eadoin snapped her phone shut and wondered what in the hell Charlotte was up to.

* * *

The annoying waiter, Paul, was apparently a huge fan of Jeff and wouldn't leave the table alone. Charlotte made a point to call him over during the group's coffee, or her iced tea as she couldn't stomach much caffeine, to get his details.

"Paul, what's your last name?" Her smile once again sealed the deal as the waiter blushed and stumbled over his words;

"L-London. I'm in college studying sports science"

Charlotte nodded, "Paul London. Do you like working here, _Paul?_"

"Y-Yes, I do."

"Good." She smiled sweetly once more, "If you want to remain employed, I suggest you leave us the fuck alone."

Quick as a flash, the annoying fly in Charlotte's long blonde mane had been swatted away.

"God, baby, what did you say to him?" Randy looked at his lover, mock astounded by her actions. In truth, he was cracking up laughing, knowing full well what she'd implied to the kid. He suspected him staying away was not only saving his job, but his life too.

"Just told him to stop hovering because his cologne was making me want to upchuck." Charlotte sipped her iced tea, "Why, baby, did he look scared of the big bad Charlotte?"

"No," Randy smiled, sipping his own iced tea, the only one in the group noticing Charlotte's choice of beverage, "He looked like a big ball of chaos just threatened him."

The two shared a laugh over the long running joke, which mainly served to confuse those around them and make them feel left out. It worked. Jeff's hand flew to Charlotte's leg almost as fast as his lips did to hers.

He murmured his love for her and she smiled widely, causing Jeff to look at her once again like she was his.

Randy leant back in his chair as Domonique's hand rested on his crotch and watched the scene unfold across from him. It was one hell of a performance, sealed by Charlotte's killer smile.

* * *

_Present Day. Charlotte's P.O.V_

_I've been put in isolation now, after dropping the news to Eadoin.  
I've searched for my birth mother for a long time, in fact I began looking for her shortly after Michael told me he was my father._

_Every link goes back to the start, every snippet of information goes back to one man who knows who she is, aside from my father. I've gathered that she once worked for him and gained fame and notoriety around the early to mid nineties and wasn't famous for wrestling._

_Yes, that man is none other than my Uncle Vince McMahon and he's been hiding her identity for over two decades._

_As I reached for my cell phone, the sleeve of my jacket rode up and I smiled at the tattoo of a preying mantis on my left wrist._

_I always was one for an inside joke._

* * *

Returning home to a clean up was never fun. Returning home to a clean up after one of Charlotte's legendary parties was horrendous.

"Char, you have staff for this shit." Dom whined, stood elbow deep in suds in the kitchen as the girls ferried plates and cutlery through to her.

Charlotte sat at her expensive breakfast bar on her designer chair and absentmindedly flicked through the French Vogue, "I know that. I gave them the weekend off."

"You did? Why?" Becky staggered slightly under the weight of the plates, "Actually, never mind that. Brit fucked Ken last night."

"I figured. He saved her from a threesome with Randy and I." Dom laughed, taking the plates from Becky and dumping them into the water.

Charlotte merely shook her blonde curls with an amused expression and drank some of her orange juice, "Ah, what it was to be single."


	14. Chapter 14: Lost

**I was planning on killing a character in this chapter, but I've changed it slightly.**

**I want 100 reviews by this chapter, so PLEASE review, even if you never have before!**

**If I get 100 reviews then I will update very quickly.**

**I actually promise.**

**I don't own any of the restaurant's mentioned in this chapter,**

**Charlie xoxo.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14- Lost

"I don't see why it has to be him, Daddy." Charlotte surveyed her father as they eat lunch at Sushi Yasuda, Charlotte's favourite sushi restaurant, even thought she wasn't actually able to eat anything.

"It'll hit him the hardest, that's why." Michael chewed some of his sushi and held one out to his daughter on the end of his chopsticks.

She blanched, "Daddy, raw fish?"

"Oh, right." Michael smiled and popped it in his mouth, "Like I was saying, Aoife, he has to go."

Charlotte pouted, "Fine, but I want nothing to do with the actual killing."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's Jeff's _brother, _Daddy." Charlotte stared at her father as he simply nodded and chewed some more of his sushi.

One day she'd figure out just what the hell he was trying to do.

* * *

Eadoin strolled around the grounds of her sisters mansion, the sunlight hitting her face as she tilted her head back to the sky.

"I can see why they all fall for you."

Eadoin snapped her head around to see Shannon standing in the garden, mixing something into the compost that was going to get flowers planted into it.

"Oh, it's you. What're you doing?"

Shannon smiled, "New fertiliser. Charlotte said it was Scottish or something."

"Oh." Eadoin wrinkled her nose, "It smells disgusting."

"Yeah. It's not manure or anything, Charlotte said it was fresh produce that she received from the owner of a restaurant just west of here."

"That could be why I saw her meeting at that place with all her friends, but she disappeared into the back before eating."

"Maybe." Shannon shrugged, "I wasn't lying you know."

Eadoin smiled at him, "I know. I'm the one all the guys fall for, Charlotte gets jealous of me."

"Shame I don't want you."

"What?" Eadoin hissed, "Everybody wants me."

"Not me. Guess I don't like redheads."

"I'm a brunette!" Eadoin screeched, getting in Shannon's face, "You better watch your-"

Shannon grabbed her by her waist and kissed her roughly, her lips relaxing against his as she stopped fighting him.

They broke apart, Eadoin with a smile on her face and Shannon with a smirk on his. She looked at him, the sun catching his toned body.

She slid down his body, her knees now resting on the grass and her head at the waistband of his jeans. Slowly she undid the top button and unzipped the zipper, pulling the Levi's down to Shannon's knees as he looked at her, a mix of amusement and pleasure on his face.

His mind wandered as Eadoin fellated him, to Charlotte, wishing it was her who was in Eadoin's place. The rumours he'd heard about Eadoin were true, she had one of the best head games in New York, proved by the fact that she'd only been doing it for five minutes when he felt himself near his end. Eadoin noticed this and sped up her motions, flicking her tongue over where she got the most reaction vocally. He soon came into her mouth, leaning his head back with a groan as she swallowed.

Smiling, she leant back onto her heels and wiped her mouth, "I guess you did want me after all."

Shannon zipped up his jeans, "Nah, I just wanted to see if you were as easy as they said you were."

* * *

"Jeff, I've told you, I'm fine to fly." Charlotte grasped Jeff's hand as the pilot of their private plane informed them that they would take off in five minutes.

"You give birth to our child in two months, Charlotte!" Jeff shook his head, "I told you that you didn't have to come and meet Matt."

"I want to, he's my future brother in law, baby. He has to meet me before I have Blake anyway."

"We're settled on Blake then?" Jeff smiled, "Blake Adam Hardy. Sounds good."

Charlotte smiled and remained quiet. His name would be Blake Adam Matthew Rowlands-Hardy, his extra middle name after Jeff's soon-to-be-dead brother.

* * *

"It's very nice to finally meet you!" Charlotte held out her hand upon arrival at Matt's mansion. She was impressed- after all, when she was 16, she lived in a house not so different from this one with two of her friends, "I love the location."

"Hardy land." Matt smiled, hugging Charlotte instead of shaking her hand, "I can't believe Jeff moved to New York...he had everything here."

Charlotte rolled her eyes behind his back but said nothing on his last comment, "How much is Hardy land worth?"

"It's priceless." Matt grinned, handing Jeff a beer, "Dad! Jeff's home!"

Charlotte shot a glance at Jeff, who looked just as surprised as her, "Your father is here?"

"In the flesh!" Jeff's father rounded the corner and strolled into the kitchen, "My, aren't you a pretty lady?"

Charlotte smiled, "Thank you. If Jeff had told me I'd be meeting you I would've made more of an effort!"

Wearing a one off Marc Jacobs maternity shift dress that he'd made especially for her, Chanel sunglasses and her Harry Winston pear shaped diamond drop necklace and matching earrings, the two elder Hardy's wondered just what 'more of an effort' meant.

She was an ethereal beauty, desirable, rich and powerful, every man's dream.

To them, she was an alien.

* * *

_Upstairs_

"Jeff, pass me my jeans and a gypsy style shirt." Charlotte placed her diamonds safely back in their boxes, their positions being filled by simple platinum studs and a thin chain with a platinum 'C' hanging from it. Her hair was held back off her face by a brown scarf, the rest of it loose and cascading down her shoulders and stopping half way down her back.

Jeff handed her the clothes with a smile, "You're going country?"

"Ha ha. Not that shirt, the orange one next to it."

"You look really pregnant today."

Charlotte laughed, "Thank you. Pregnant on my birthday, jeez!"

Jeff's face drained of colour, "Birthday?"

"Yes, on the 19th. What've you got me?" Charlotte pulled on her jeans and then her shirt. She carried the baby weight more on her back, as traditional baby boy bumps went. When her friend had been pregnant with a baby girl, she had carried it all on the front, with the bump starting underneath her breasts and finishing just below her navel.

"Umm, I'm not telling you!" Jeff joked, thanking God that he still had time to get her present. Harry Winston was always a safe bet.

"I hope you haven't gotten me any new diamonds, I have enough." Charlotte looked at him as she smoothed her shirt over her protruding stomach.

"Actually, I haven't."

"Are you coming yet?" Matt shouted up the stairs and Charlotte turned to Jeff, laughing;

"That's what she said."

Jeff laughed as she floated out of their room, happy that the woman he fell in love with was finally coming back.

* * *

As they walked over Hardy land, Charlotte once again looked at Matt, "How much did you say this is worth?"

"It's priceless" Matt replied, turning to face her with a smile.

"Everything has a price." Charlotte said, re-tying the scarf to hold back her hair.

"And this land's price is priceless." Jeff's father smiled at her, "Maybe in your world everything and everybody has a price, but not down here. Life is different, you do what you can do to get along and make the most of it, try to have fun if you can do. There's no rat race, no push and pull down here, no corruption like you were undoubtedly raised around. Around here, we're very grounded and down to earth, we take nothing for granted because you never know when it's all going to end."

Charlotte simply smiled at him as a firefly landed on her shoulder. Gently she cupped it between her hands and then clapped them together, "Yes," she smiled, "You never know when it's going to end."

* * *

Michael leant back into his chair and leafed through the papers on his desk. Charlotte's mother had recently applied for a name change, to add her new husband's last name onto hers. He knew that she'd had another daughter when she was in her early twenties, who by now would be a little younger than Charlotte.

Charlotte's mother had been the Don's daughter, the apple of his eye, the ultimate way in. He'd killed her family, of course, he did what he had to do.

They were set to become the power couple of the mafia- instead, they caused such a war, that it would take Charlotte and Randall to top it.

* * *

Charlotte rested her back on the tree trunk as she sat on the floor. She hated getting dirty, but if that's what it took to win over the Hardy's, she was prepared to do it.

"How old are you honey?" Gil looked at Charlotte as she shredded a piece of grass.

"25 on the 24th of May." Charlotte smiled and raised her eyebrows at Jeff, "I can't believe you forgot my birthday."

"Today's the 16th!" Matt pointed out, throwing grass at his future sister in law. He figured that she liked him by the way she talked to him and smiled. He was wrong; she already despised him and wondered how the hell he'd come from the same family as Jeff.

"I told him it was the 19th before because I thought he'd forgotten my birthday. I was right." She laughed, tossing back her mane of hair as her cell phone rang.

Jeff squinted at his soon to be wife, the tree she was sat under had the sun directly behind it and it hurt to look at her, "How do you get service out here?"

His question went unanswered as she heaved herself up off the ground and began to wander back in the direction of Matt's house, talking in a hushed tone as she went.

-

Shannon hung up the phone and relaxed back into his hot tub. It had been a long time since he'd been home to North Carolina. Ironically he'd grown up in Charlotte, and had heard of the Hardy brothers long before he'd seen them. As he checked the time, he smiled to himself.

He'd heard of them, seen them, idolised them even. Now, he was going to kill one of them.

* * *

Behind the wheel of Jeff's Corvette, Charlotte felt at home, safe even, probably because the car smelt like Jeff, it felt like Jeff and had everything to do with Jeff in it before he met her. That drove her wild, to know what he was like before her. She wanted to know everything, to fully understand him, to be **his.**

Of course, she didn't usually use his car to drive to Shannon's house and discuss murdering his brother, but according to her father, these things had to be done.

Sighing, she pulled out of the driveway and flipped the sun visor down. As she looked in the mirror, she wasn't sure who the hell was even looking back at her any more.


	15. Chapter 15: Dirt Off Your Shoulder

**I'm back. I guess my absence of twenty two days gave me a lot of thinking to do. So, I've thought and I'm better.**

**Better than ever.**

**Hold on, it's going to be a long ride home.**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

****Chapter 15- Dirt Off Your Shoulder**

"Shannon, his funeral is practically on my birthday!" Charlotte sank back into her couch as she and Shannon watched Cruel Intentions 2: Manchester Prep.

"I know, Calixte. It's five days away from it. Are you flying down just for the funeral and then coming back?" Shannon kicked off his shoes and scoffed at the movie, "Amateurs."

Charlotte had flown back to New York the night before Shannon killed Matt, saying that she was needed to finalise the details of her maternity line's promotion kick before they went ahead with it. At 9AM, she had called Jeff, knowing he would be asleep, and left a message on his answerphone saying she was nearly at work and she'd talk to him later on.

The meeting had gone exceptionally well, with several in attendance noting that Charlotte seemed more driven and passionate about the product than usual, and they were emphatically spreading the word about Chaos Couture's _Mon Cherie _line. As she drove home, Jeff had called her in a complete state, managing to tell her, barely, that Matt was dead.

"I should be doing to keep up appearances, but I don't think Jeff wants me flying, I'm nearly due."

Shannon smiled as he stroked her baby bump, "Yes you are."

Charlotte laughed at his cutesy tone, "Why does my baby turn everybody into mush?"

* * *

Jeff rubbed his tired eyes as he stood outside Matt's house, watching a helicopter land in the fields about ten minutes away.

He stared at the screen of his cell phone and answered it in his dream-like state, "Hello?"

"Are you up to driving, baby? Or should I get Shannon to bring me up?" He relaxed at Charlotte's tone and then tensed again;

"You're here?"

"I know you just saw the 'copter." Charlotte laughed, "I'll get Shannon to drive me up, darling. Go inside and wait for the funeral cars."

* * *

Charlotte relaxed into the seat of her Bentley and scrolled through her emails. There were three new ones; one from her Father, one from Dom and one from Randy. She selected Dom's first, knowing that it would make her laugh.

**So, I turn on the TV this morning and what do I see? Jeff's ugly ass brother! I nearly spat out my coffee! I sat down and listened to what they were saying, but I wasn't watching it really hahah, anyway, they said "LeRoux Reine-Taylor" and my head shot up like, WTF!**

**They're blaming Eadoin, AGAIN?! Goddamn! They also linked him to you, noting that his brother is engaged to you and expecting a baby boy sometime soon.**

**The next thing you know, girl, they'll be wanting to know what you eat for breakfast.**

**Luvvies, D x**

Charlotte laughed and typed her response quickly;

**I satisfied my cravings this morning; I had a steamed chilli and ginger lobster and pomegranate juice for breakfast!**

**Goddamn baby! He's expensive before he's even out!**

**I'll talk to you after the funeral. It's in twenty minutes.**

**Luvvies, C x**

Knowing that Domonique would reply quickly, she set her phone to silent so then nobody would know she was emailing at a funeral and then at the wake. She selected Michael's email next, saving Randy's until last.

**Stay safe, darling. There'll be people at this funeral who blame you and E for John, Adam and now Matt.**

**Oh wait.**

**Nobody cared about Matt. I forgot.**

**See you on Thursday, **_**mon cherie.**_

Charlotte simply smiled at her Father's message, knowing that she was truly his daughter, and that nobody could take that away from her. She opened Randy's message, safe in the knowledge that she was the first person he had loved.

**Dun dun dun**

**Another one bites the dust.**

**And another one's gone, and another one's gone, another one bites the dust!**

**Hey, me collaborating with Queen. Didn't you dream about that once?**

**xxx**

Shaking her long hair with a smile, she sank further into the seat and read Dom's newly sent reply.

**Damn, that's one quick funeral. Mmm, now I want some lobster. I've never had pomegranate juice though, what gives?!**

**Wait...pomegranate. You loved that before you were pregnant, for some fucking mythology reason. You and your hidden messages! They're everywhere!**

**Luvvies, D x**

"Shannon, darling, can you tell me the significance of pomegranate?" Charlotte purred to Shannon as he drove them further up the road.

Shannon smiled, happy he knew the answer to this question for once, "Of course. Hades trapped Persephone into returning to the underworld to rule it with him for one season of every year with pomegranate seeds."

"I'm impressed!" Charlotte's reaction pleased Shannon, her glowing face giving way to a sweet smile, "And another name for Persephone was?"

"The Queen of the Underworld, or the Iron Queen." Shannon said, turning to look at Charlotte, "Lix, that's sneaky."

"You could never accuse me of being anything but."

* * *

Charlottle clasped Jeff's hand as he shook in his seat on the pew. She did not, and could not, bear to look at him, knowing that her heart would break at seeing him in such a state. Gil sat on the other side of his only remaining son, his hand resting on Jeff's shoulder. Amy Dumas, Matt's longtime ex-girlfriend sat next to Charlotte, tears freely falling down her face. Charlotte turned around to face Shannon, who sat behind her and rolled her eyes the slightest amount, so only he would notice. He winked at her, with a slight smile, causing her to chuckle under breath, and turn back to face the casket, which thankfully, was closed.

Charlotte shuddered to think what Shannon had done to him, although from her Father's orders, there wasn't supposed to be anything visible. She knew that Shannon, his temper, and his sloppiness when put under pressure, had very probably messed up. Only she was capable of remaining cool under pressure.

* * *

Charlotte stood back from the line as people came to shake Jeff and Gil's hands, to offer their condolences and helpful words. She felt their eyes on her, accusing and angry, causing her to look up and meet their eyes with a steely gaze which gave way to no emotion. Slowly, she came forwards and took Jeff's arm, guiding him away and into her Bentley within a minute.

"There were still people there!" Jeff protested, glaring angrily at Charlotte, who raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, all of them who would have undoubtedly accused me of murdering your brother with their eyes."

"What are you talking about?"

Charlotte gave a small mirthless laugh, "You didn't notice that every single person who lied about being sorry that Matt got his insides splattered all over the house was glaring at me?!"

"Please, _please _don't mention how Matt died to me ever again."

"Oh, I can re-hash the report if I want to." Charlotte rolled her eyes, "J, I'm just trying to pro-"

Jeff turned to face his fiancee after she failed to finish her sentence, to see her clutching her swollen stomach with a grimace. "What's wrong? Baby? What's wrong, tell me!"

Charlotte gritted her teeth together, and breathed in and out slowly, "Blake is not ruining my fucking three hundred fucking thousand dollar fucking Bentley."

"Huh?" Jeff frowned at Charlotte and received a punch in the face and a scream for his trouble;

"I'M IN LABOUR YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

Jeff just stared at her, wondering where on Earth her classy nature and extensive vocabulary had gone.

* * *

"Mr Hardy, we've now prepped her for surgery. If you'd like to follow us down?" Charlotte's surgeon tapped Jeff on the arm with a smile.

"She's having a natural birth, what are you talking about?"

The surgeon hesitated, "Your wife has elected for a Caeserian from the very beginning, Mr Hardy."

"No, it's a natural birth! I'm telling you, go and get her!"

"Sir, she's in labour, we can hardly go and get her."

Jeff rolled his eyes and followed the surgeon down the room, "Is she awake?"

"Of course she's awake. She just can't feel a thing, that's all."

* * *

Jeff sat opposite Charlotte's bed, rubbing his temples. In the same day as he had sent his brother out of the world, he had welcomed his son into it. Charlotte lay in the bed, cradling Blake to her with a smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the C-section." she murmered, still gazing at the baby, "I watched my friend give birth to her child and swore to never have a natural birth. I know you wanted it at home, with the candles and the music and everything, but I just couldn't have done it."

Jeff smiled, "It's fine, really. I was just confused, and hurt that you'd, I don't know, _betrayed _me?"

"I never meant for it to be like this. It was going to be up in New York at least." Charlotte handed Blake to Jeff, and turned her head away from them at her blatant lie. She had known all along that Blake was due on May 19th, and had planned everything so Blake would be born on the day of Matt's funeral.

"I didn't know you had that tattoo on your back." Jeff rocked Blake side to side gently, taking in his perfect face, "I don't even know what it means."

Charlotte cleared her throat, "Each future day increase of wealth shall bring, and o'er the past Oblivion stretch her wing." she smiled, "It's a line from The Odyssey, by Homer."

"By who?"

"Homer. The Ancient Greek poet. I love Ancient Greece and Greek mythology." Charlotte smiled mainly to herself, "Now, be my darling, and call the nurse to see when we can go home."

"Babe, we can't fly with Blake being only hours old!"

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders, "Well what do you suggest? We drive?"

"We could always just stay here!"

"Stay here? _Stay here_. Of course._ Of fucking course_, why ever didn't _I_ think of staying in North Caro-fucking-lina, where the flies and spiders are so big they could eat my baby! Where everything seems to go very, very wrong, where time stopped fifty years ago! Yes, what a _brilliant _idea darling! Let's call your Father now, shall we?!"

"Don't swear in front of Blake." Jeff said quietly, tracing his finger down the newborn's cheek, "We can just go back to New York, okay?"

"You'd save yourself a lot of time if you just agreed with me in the first place."

"Yeah, that's how you'd like it, right? If I was just another lackey. Life would be easier for you, wouldn't it? Well, I'm sorry that I'm not afraid of you."

And, for the first time in her twenty four years, Charlotte Rowlands was left speechless.


End file.
